The Eternal Flames
by astarte.cupid's.wingman
Summary: After the events of the final dance, what do the futures of Johnny and Baby hold, will they stay together? Read and find out!
1. Baby's Return

The eternal flames Chapter 1: Baby's return

Baby's P.O.V. _June 5, 1966_

What's happened since the summer of 63, for one thing I graduated from college 2 weeks ago bachelor's in humanitarian aid, much to my dad's pleasure, but I am still without the one thing that completes me. Johnny. Since he got fired from Kellerman's because of my willingness to stand up for him after the shenanigans involving the Schumacher's. as you can imagine Johnny and I shared an emotional farewell and I have not seen him since the day my parents, sister and I left; now almost three years later I'm driving myself to Kellerman's to stay with James, a college acquaintance of mine we both attended Mount Holyoke but I have no romantic feelings towards him, but he says he "loves" me but I do not feel for him that way, not the way I felt with well you know at any rate who it is, I brighten as I catch a familiar face "Billy!" I yell to a man a couple of years older than me; this is Johnny's cousin, by the way He blinks at me, confused than realises who it is, "Oh Hey, Baby, how are ya?" he asks, smiling in welcome but then he looks at James who seems a little err apprehensive "Who the heck is this, Frances, why'd he call you "Baby" anyway?" He asks angry "That's Billy, um, Johnny never told me your last name-" Billy throws a back and forth glance between us and mutters, "Kostecki." Under his breath, "because that's my nickname, stupid." I say to James half smiling now, "Billy, does Penny still work here at Kellerman's?" I asked, "Yeah, she does, why'd ya wanna know that?" he asked, "I'm just curious about who her dance-partner is now your cousin is no longer employed here." "Well her partner is a nice lookin' Italian Fellow, Ricardo or some such, he is even more of a showman than my cousin was he learned to be an instructor at an arts academy in Florence." "How do you know all that then?" James asks Billy surprised "Well I kinda eavesdropped on the interview; don't tell Neil though; he throw me out on my ass if he knew that." He said rubbing at the nape of his neck in embarrassment "Who's Neil, Frances?" James asked me intently, "Uh… The proprietors' grandson, who my parents unwittingly thought was ideal for me…" I explained Then a long golden haired tall young woman appears "Jan, how have you been?" I asked her she just merely shrugged Then Luis Rodrigues one of the other entertainment staff appeared at her side "Yo Billy, who's that ya talking to, man?" he asks Billy furrowing his brows "This is uh.. Baby Houseman, you remember right?" Rodrigues just shakes his head and I turn to Billy "Where's your cousin at, Billy?" I ask now and the expression on his face shifts to one of concern and worry, "Well about 3 weeks after the events of ya stay he got conscripted to the 3rd infantry division 2 months after that he got shipped to Nam, I think he thought he'd had to fight for his place in ya heart, its been weeks since I got a letter from him, his ma, my aunt Mabel is worried sick and his sister Anne-Maria is worried about their father since Johnny was of course the firstborn son their all terrified Brady and Eli will end up going to Nam, Nico has already been conscripted and he and I are the same age it's a wonder how even Neil has not been conscripted yet." Old Max Kellerman's other grandson, Rich came down with a wide grin on his face; "Guess who just got conscripted to go to training for the war in Nam?" he asks excited; "Was it you, kid?" Billy shoots back "Naw, Kostecki, it was my cousin Neil, so he has to pass the role of Gramps's successor to little ol' me." He explains, then throws me a look "Ah, and this must be the kid my cousin neglects to shut up about, Baby; right?" I nod "What has he told you of me?" I ask "Just how he still can't believe you snubbed him for "an entertainment person" " He makes the last part sound like an unforgivable wrong. So me and James were given a large suite; and next morning Billy came knocking on the door at half seven, "Baby, you'll never guess who's comin' here later today on two month's leave.." He says excited, I have a fair idea who he meant but I decided to play along for his benefit "My cousin is he has been busy fighting and he said he wants to catch up with ya, Baby… alone." He says gravely, as James had been stirred and grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back down "You are mine…" he growled, and proceeded to take advantage of me… I screamed terrified but no one heard, or at least I was unaware of the crunching of gravel under heavy boots (or an angry voice muttering to itself "I try to earn my place in my angel's heart again, and now the same thing which happened to my little cousin is happening to her, what did I do to deserve this God?!" ) the assault lasted an hour and I lay weary and beaten on the bed Billy, who'd witnessed my whole ordeal raced to a phone and dialed my dad's work number

"Hi, Dr. Houseman, it's Billy, from Kellerman's you know how Baby came up here with a friend of hers?" He asks, his anxiety building

"James O'Rourke, Yes, a fine partner for my daughter, well brought up…" My father started to spurt praise about my attacker

"Guess this will make you change ya mind about him, he's just done something real bad to Baby…", Billy replies; at that I can't hide my anguish, I cried.

"What has he done to my daughter, Billy?" my Dad questions obviously worried at the sound of my crying in the background.

"When he heard that Johnny was comin' back here today he pinned her to the bed and took advantage o' her… um, sexually ya know, and then he fled the scene like a coward." Billy explained, at that moment we heard a fist pounding the wooden door and Billy reached over to push it open, behind it was… a man who looked similar to Johnny, excepting the fact his skin was slightly tanned and he was in Army greens, so I stopped crying and looked curiously at the new arrival, "Johnny?" I ask now, my curiosity getting the better of me, the man then comes to sit on the bed and he looks me over, concerned at the bruises forming on my body, he then takes me into his protective embrace; "Once I find the guy he's dead meat, nobody treats Baby like that on my watch." Johnny whispers huskily, I felt safer because he was there and then James Came back and glared at Johnny "So you're that guy who has Frances's heart in your grasp" "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am and I can't believe you did that to her, you who should know the repercussions of the action." Johnny shouted back infuriated; grabbing James and throwing him to the floor "I can't believe you did this you are dead meat, I'm gonna save Baby's dad the trouble of having to deal with you as well as having to treat his daughter." He breaks off, to throw me a smile, then glares at James again, "Hey pretty boy, why dontcha fess up to watcha done; and you're even more of a coward for not going to Nam, the only reason I'm here is cause I'm on a couple of month's leave from blastin' the asses off Commies." Johnny explained though that last part was boastful.

Back at his surgery, my father was hurriedly stuffing medical supplies into his bag when his partner Dr. Goldsmith appeared in the door "Hey boss, what's the hurry…" one look in my dad's eyes told the younger gentleman all there was to know, "Your younger daughter has been assaulted by a college friend of hers… oh god, I'm so sorry Doc, but we have to get the cops in the borough closest to the resort informed, you never mentioned the name when you got back to work."

"It was owned by an old friend of mine, Max Kellerman, I can't believe I thought highly of such a young gentleman just because he came from a wealthy family, I knew she still had feelings for the young fella she danced with at the end of season show."

"Of course at that point we hadn't considered the war in Nam…" Goldsmith replies, a well respected Jewish-American in our community, His Brother Joseph was the local bank manager and they were also related obscurely to the Mayor.

"That's when I thank the lord neither of us has any sons" My father added laughingly, "I'd hate to be in Alexander Castle's shoes at the moment since his two eldest have already been fighting the commies; He wanders why his eldest had no qualms about going and of course Nico just followed his brother without a second glance."

"We've got to get to that resort right away, we can't worry your wife or oldest about it." Goldsmith said

They sped quickly to the A-45 and up the mountain road to Kellerman's and stopped out the front. Billy met my dad with a solemn smile, "She's still in the bed, she's got some real bad bruisin' though." He informed my Dad "Thanks, kid, where's the culprit anyway?" He asked casually, as if to answer it the sounds of a gun firing a blank into the still afternoon air sounded and a whimper followed, "Ok, ok I get your upset and all, but sheesh you've overreacted, I barely touched the girl." James said, smiling viciously.

" _Barely touched her! Ha! You've assaulted her and caused grievous bodily harm You've scared her to death and she's gonna need counselling for it._ " _Someone_ growled, "and I'm not overreacting cos I _Love_ her…" He says softer, "Hey I do love her as well." James rebuked him, "But she has no feelings for you anyway, but I know she feels deeply for me." Said a tall, tough and tanned fellow coming from behind the amenity block hauling my assailant into view – "How so?" asks James, belligerently; "Because just three years ago she started taking lessons from me and we soon became attracted to one another." He replied

"Excuse me, but are you the firstborn of Alexander and Mabel Castle?" Dr. Goldsmith asked the young man, who's blue-gray eyes still were hard and sparking slightly;

"Yeah, I am. The Name's Jonathan Alex, but folks have always called me Johnny." He replied stretching out his right hand for Goldsmith to shake, Goldsmith shook it firmly and their friendship was sealed.

"You've changed a lot since then, kid. You've been fighting in Nam, and I didn't realize my daughter had these feelings for you till I started setting her up with… well him, I hadn't been as attuned to my little girl as before." My father said, looking at Johnny.

"Yeah, and I thought she'd quickly get over me and move on with her life, but I never truly forgot the sweet; charming, intelligent young lady I lost my heart to." Johnny murmured, with a soft smile on his lips.

"And she never truly got over you. I remember how she used to kiss a photo of you, and I thought James would fill the void inside Frances's heart so well, but alas I was completely wrong about that," My dad admitted. Then a group of cars came up; three police cars and a silvery-blue Ford SUV pulled up first out was a rather pretty young woman whose honey colored braids swung as she ran to Johnny throwing her arms about his neck.

"Oh my god; you look so much older than your what 26 years!" She gushed to Johnny, "It's so good to have you back; dearest brother." She breathed, giving Johnny another squeeze. Johnny returned her embrace with all the warmth of an eldest brother, and kissed her hand gently, but with little passion. "And you have only grown to look more like our mother." Johnny whispered to which the young woman giggled and blushed in response.

Their reunion was interrupted only seconds later, as the driver himself jumped out "Huh, knew my girl had and ulterior motive for comin' here" He stated but then he shouts "Johnny, Bud its been what eight years since we last caught up, How's things, man?" Hunter asked his old friend Johnny grinned at him in Welcome "Well I had and lost a position here and then went to Nam and blasted the asses off some Commies, think I must have killed a' least 50 already." Johnny boasted to his old friend. "So, ya got a girl yet, or do I have ta get you to come clubbing with me and the guys?" Gavin suggested

"Na, bro, there was one girl 'round three years ago, but otherwise nah, and I don't wanna ever have the same thing happen to my next girl, speaking hypothetically of course…" Johnny says angrily; gesturing towards the slightly open door where my dad was already treating my injuries.

His sister retracted then, and looked up into blue gray eyes which were once again hard and sparking;

"What's gotten you so upset, Jonathan?" his sister asked worriedly, and her amazing greeny-blue eyes reflected the worry she felt.

He gestured towards two undercover cops who were leading James to their squad car, in handcuffs.

"Ah, so the girl you mentioned earlier, is she still here? If so can I get to know her?" she fired rapidly till Johnny silences her with a glare, "You will later, but now she's in a lot of pain." He replied, wincing as he heard my soft sob of anguish, "That jerk took advantage of her just like what happened to cousin Eleanor back when we were younger." He explains, shivering at the memory.

After my father finished he led me out to his car and safely loaded me in the back seat before turning to Johnny.

"Thanks for standing up for my daughter when I could not." He said to Johnny who nodded his blond glinted head in the sunset.

He went to the side where I sat and tapped the window which I eagerly wound down, though the movement caused me a little pain

"You rest, Baby, once your largely recovered I'll visit you, I promise." He whispers, and blows me a fingertip kiss all I could give him was a nod and a smile then my Dad drove me home.

1 month later, _July 6_ _th_ _1966_

It's been a whole month since the incident and I feel way better than I did before, even little Olivia, Lisa and Victor's small daughter has aided in my recovery.

I was in the Foyer with My dad when a familiar car drove up our street and a certain someone got out with a bright summery bouquet and Knocked on the door politely.

I answered it immediately, "Johnny, you came." I breathed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His answering laughter was soft as he returned my embrace; "Well; I made a promise; and my mother taught me never to go back on a promise if it has been made." He murmured.

"Hello, and you must be Mabel's son, she told me on the phone, you'd been fighting in Vietnam…" My Mom said to Johnny, coming out of the kitchen with a comrade's smile on her lips.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Houseman, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Johnny said, letting me go briefly to shake my Mother's hand firmly.

"Sis, who's that?" Lisa asks, frowning as she too comes into the foyer with Olivia on her hip.

He repeated the greeting he had given Goldsmith only a few days ago it seemed, "The Name's Jonathan Alex Castle, but folks have always called me Johnny, and yes, as you've probably assumed I _like_ your sister, a _whole_ lot."

"And I want to profess my liking in private, so Dr. Houseman, can I have permission to "court" your daughter for this short while; anyway?" He asks my Dad, with an amused twitch of his lips.

"Yes, you may;" My father said, then he barked out a laugh, "and we aren't in the last century anymore, Jonathan." He says, and he seems to be joking with Johnny, who returns the laughter.

"You'll like my sister, she's aiming to be an actress, and she'll go far, everyone in our family says so. what with her blonde hair, blue-green eyes and sweet nature, I have little doubt this is what drew my buddy Gav to her." Johnny said, as he led me to his Bel air, I sat patiently in the front passenger seat whilst he went round and settled himself into the driver's seat and Dad came out to tell him; "Don't let anything happen to my baby girl, or I'll tan your hide, I will." Johnny nodded in response, and then we drove into town;

Johnny turned to me; "Baby, look I only have a few weeks here to spend with the only girl I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, I dunno if I will make it back from Nam again so I want to spend every moment I can with you." He stated, kissing my forehead tenderly, I snuggled closer to him and whispered, "Johnny, where are we going?" He only smiled cheekily at me; winked and murmured "You'll see, Baby; But tell me this honestly, do you feel for me the way I do for you?; or am I simply wasting my time here." My breath caught and I looked into his eyes in astonishment "Johnny, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was yours, and would've quite gladly done anything to know you felt the same way; and then I was sure as I felt your fingers stroking my cheeks after we danced that mid-July night…." I said, my brown eyes shining with truth, he pulled me tight into his side and dropping his lips to my curly head whispered, "Heck, I wanted this to wait till we got there but, oh well. Baby; I didn't know what love truly meant till we crossed paths, some would call it chance, but I call it Fate, and you know I'd do anything to see your cute smile and bright eyes." He said honestly, and then his eyes were wet.

"Johnny; I wish you didn't have to go back and fight the commies, I couldn't bear it if you-you-you d-died." I said tearing up because I knew I would never love another man the way I loved him, so I would wait for the miracle of his return.

"Hey, don't be so sure I won't make it out of there alive, your admission of love increases my will to keep on going. Promise me you'll tell your parents – I don't want to have them set you up with another one again." Johnny murmured.

"I'm sure Daddy won't; he's a bit paranoid because of what happened with James and how he turned out to be a really horrible guy." I assured him, with a smile of my own.

We arrived at a densely wooded area, but obviously someone was waiting for us, since another car sat not far off, and its paintwork shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Hey, Johnny, come sit with us!" Shouted a tall man with dark auburn hair and blue-black eyes.

"Oh… Hey Gav, what the hell are you doin' here?" He angrily questions his mate who grins sheepishly, "Before you express your anger violently it was your sister's idea not mine; and who's this, anyway?" Gavin fires back., gesturing toward me.

I was paying little attention to their exchange as I caught sight of a girl, probably a year older than me, and my breath caught again, that was sure to be Johnny's only sister as she did match his prior description perfectly; her dark honey locks were elaborately braided, she was sporting a jade colored sundress and silver stiletto boots with sky blue accents and a pair of dark green sunglasses.

She smiled sweetly at me and then Johnny called "Anne-Maria Lucille Castle, what is the meaning of this?!" Then she scurried to him like a frightened little mouse and pulled down the sunglasses to reveal those amazing eyes which were now the blue of the clear sky above, suddenly shimmered and clouded with moisture "I just wanted to meet the girl you talked so fondly of…" she replied, sniffling. He drew her to him then, "Sorry, Sis, didn't want for ya to react in quite that manner; I'm just shocked that you were here and all." He says to pacify her, it works and she wipes a tear away from her cheek; in that same moment Johnny glares over his right shoulder to where Gavin still stands looking all be it perplexed, "You take care of my sister now, man, and don' let a thing happen to my _only_ sister otherwise me and Nico will beat you within an inch of your life." He threatens and though his sister and I were aware that he was joking, his friend thought he meant it and flinched.

Her eyes twinkled green with mischief "If you didn't realise, dear Gavin, my brother was just teasing." She said laughing and I joined in; my own laughter melding perfectly with hers and Johnny's.

Johnny readily composes himself after a moment, clearing his throat he pulled me so I was in front of him; his hands rested on my shoulders;

"Baby, that's my favorite sister, Anne-Maria." He says, nodding to the woman, she laughed again "Damn right, because I am your _only_ sister!"

He smiles again and nods his head, "And dearest sister, this is the girl who has stolen my heart, _Miss_ Baby Houseman." He says, winking at me.

We both shared a sisterly embrace and I said to her, "Your really beautiful, you know that?"

She laughs heartily at my comment, "I know. It's not like I haven't had that said about me a billion times prior, and that's no exaggeration; by the way."

"Your brother tells me you want to be an actress and go to Hollywood…" I tell her and she nods, "That's true; Mother has always told me never to lose faith in the world; I lost touch once both my big brothers were shipped to Nam," She turns to Johnny, "What of our brother Nicholas, Jonathan?" she asks.

"I can't say much of our brother's condition, Anne; we're in different camps after all. But I bet Father is stressed because Brady will soon be conscripted. But at least our _"Baby"_ brother won't be in Nam, he's barely 14 and the minimum age for conscription is 19 and 10 months."

Anne-Maria nods "Thank the lord it will be mostly over before Eli gets the chance to go." And then she looks confusedly at him, "But why hasn't our cousin, Billy been conscripted after all he's in Nico's age."

Johnny then just shakes his head but then throws a look at his friend as the same question could be asked of him in particular; "How long have you been together for?" He asks, looking from his sister to his old friend and back.

"Oh; about a year, why?" His sister questions, and then stiffens as if having already foreseen his answer.

"Well; Have you been home yet? Father is worried that you've fallen into the grasp of the wrong type of guy, and he has a right to; since you're his baby girl and he's spoiled you rotten since the day you were born…" Johnny replies to his seraphim goddess of a sister; who appeared to be somewhat perplexed;

"Well no; I have not and I'm glad you at least approve, don't you?"

"I guess I do, at least we've known Gavin since I was four and you were a baby."

"But have you told our parents about Baby yet?" Anne-Maria asked her brother, a sly grin on her face;

"Yeah, I did, while she was recovering from the incident; of course they want to get to know her; and our mother's are already friends according to Mother, they know each other through our aunt Marina; who went to school with her and Father's a respected gynaecologist anyhow; so Dr. Houseman has to have some familiarity with his body of work." Johnny replied.

So over the next few weeks our families got well acquainted with each other and soon came the day I was dreading… Johnny's going back to Vietnam; It was a high summer afternoon when we were gathered at the harbor; Johnny's sister and his two youngest brothers; His parents and his Uncle Mik and Aunt Lynne; who were incidentally Billy's parents; a fact which I had only just realized to this point and also a woman a little younger than Johnny's sister who was dark; hair eyes and olive skin; Johnny explained this was Billy's sister Grace; who was called Gracie and was herself in love with a serviceman who had unfortunately been under captivity of the commies, but had somehow escaped with a serious leg injury, and would likely have a noticeable limp for the remainder of his lifetime.

"Johnny, I wish you didn't have to go back There…" I told him with tears in my eyes, He kisses my lips tenderly, "Baby, don't cry; I promise you I'll write you as much as I can." Johnny replied, hugging me tightly I rested my head on his chest then he let me go and turned to his Parents; "Mother; I'll keep an eye on Nico as much as is possible. When is Brady being shipped to Nam?" He asks his father who gives his eldest a wan smile: "In a week, although he could've gone over with you but he thought that would be too emotionally taxing for the four of us…." Then he turned somewhat angrily to his sister, "Why has William not been shipped to Vietnam yet? he should really be there like my boys are." He asks, "Why even your daughter's fiancée is over there blastin' the asses off commies, as my firstborn so rightly said." "Well; we do not have a clear indication as to why; But Alexander, dearest brother; you should really be aware your little girl is in a relationship." Lynne yelled angrily at her oldest brother, she was still somewhat jealous of the fact both her brothers had more children then she did. Johnny's Father stares at her in disbelief then turns a pair of eyes just the color of Johnny's on his daughter who tenses up immediately

"Anne-Maria Lucille! Why haven't you told your mother and I about this love of yours why haven't you brought him home so your siblings, mom and I can appraise him?!" He questions angrily. For a second her expression mimics the one she showed Johnny when he had reacted the same way weeks earlier; but now she laughs; "Because, dear father you've _already_ known him for years at any rate." Their father stared at his daughter incredulously and Johnny and his two youngest brothers laughed merrily "How so?" asks Johnny's Father still angry Johnny answers this time "She's going out with my childhood friend, Gav Hunter; don't you remember father? you were friends with his Pa, Adam."

"Oh Yes I do; I'm relieved she's with someone your mother and I can both approve of, Right my lovely Mabel?" He answers then turning to the wife who is half-way to tears because her second son is still fighting in Vietnam, her eldest is going back there today and her second youngest will soon go too.

Suddenly a ship made its way into the port it was a military freighter too and we all knew with certainty it was picking Johnny up; because he started saying his goodbyes first he bid farewell to his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, then his father and brothers although to Bradley he gave a teasing wink, "I'll see you soon right, kid?" He asked and we all laughed. Bradley nodded his blond head; "That's right, I'll be seeing' you within the month I hope. And bro I ain't a kid no more, I'm eighteen years old but I look at least twenty; so I was able to get past the recruiters." He whispers. Johnny then embraces his mother and sister who are perfect images of one another who managed to smile through their tears; "Don't you two worry your pretty lil' heads, I'll write to you as well, and Anne, you make sure Gav doesn't go over, you got the best one of my friends there, but if he ever cheats on you, then he will be dead meat; just like that asshole James O'Rourke." He says his voice turning acidic by the end but they had not a moment to answer as he turned at last to me and my eyes clouded over "Johnny Castle; I love you so much and wish you didn't have to go." I murmured the tears falling from my eyes I hid my face in his broad chest as he tightly embraces me kissing my hair; "Baby, you know I wish I didn't also; but be thankful we had this time together… I have this for you as a keep sake." He reaches into the jacket and hands me a golden locket and when I opened it I saw a lock of his hair was encased there; "I'll treasure this till the day I die, Thank you dear Johnny." I murmured once again and he hugged me tightly when the captain called "Lieutenant Castle? The ships departing at 10:00; so get done with your goodbyes." He was short both in stature and temper so we shared one more long kiss and hug before Johnny let me go and boarded the boat for Saigon.

A/N: Ah, the cliff hangers…. Will Johnny & Baby be reunited? Stay tuned for the 2nd chapter.


	2. A Miracle occurs

The Eternal Flames Chapter 2: A miracle occurs

A/N: Unlike the opening chapter, this one is not from anybody's point of view in particular (intentionally) and takes place around three years or so later than the first.

Some say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. My version of the narrative of Baby and Johnny's love is supportive of that very phrase; well the majority of this chapter is at any rate.

 _Dear Baby,_

 _How are you, dearest? It's been just over three years since we had our second goodbye, and things seemed to have worsened in Nam in my absence. I can tell you this for sure; I Truly never thought I'd ever get any sort of leave from the War; it's a totally different war then the one I was born into; rather than cold its rather humid and annoying – damn the flies. The food is really bad too. God, I'm just glad the commies haven't done away with me yet kind of a relief too, and I'm now a captain, which has earned me respect and admiration from my battalion-mates; I've killed about 80 more commies; so I guess I'm owed a couple of service medallions by President who is he now? I forget, but I hope to return home to you soon; are you still single; or have your parents given you off to another guy again, please reply immediately._

 _Yours Truly, Capt. Jonathan Alex Castle (your Johnny.)_

Meanwhile in New York…. It was a late August evening and after she read that letter, Frances Elaine Houseman's eyes welled with tears of relief, at least the love of her life was ok, she had gotten a position in DC as the ambassador to Africa, and she has grown even more responsible and she always finds a spare moment to pop over to the opposite side of the country to Visit with star of the screen, Miss Anne-Maria Castle; now Engaged to Business tycoon Gavin Hunter; who is himself in Manhattan for most of the year managing an architectural firm that he inherited from his Father, Adam. At this moment Olivia, the young woman's almost 4-year-old niece comes into the room "Aunty Fwances, Mommy wants to know if you want to come to tha pawk to pway wid me an' George tomowo?"

"Maybe, little one." She sighs, somewhat longingly and looks out one of the dormer windows, expecting something or rather _someone_ to appear but alas it did not happen, so she looks back at the small girl with a half-smile on her face and nods her head reluctantly. The small child leaves the room, because after all she was still just a kid and wouldn't have understood what her aunt was feeling.

Then her father enters the room having just returned from work at his small practice "Hey, how's my little girl this evening?"

"Daddy, I'm 23-years-old, I hardly qualify as "little" anymore, and I'm fine, I just got a letter from Johnny, I'm so proud of him, Dad; He's now a captain and a bona fide war hero. I'm glad he has not been injured."

"Wow, how impressive; I tell you this now darling, He's good for you I'm sorry I never saw this at first."

Her father left the room and Baby went to the desk on the other side of her bedroom and set to writing her reply

Dearest Johnny;

I miss you so much, my love and wish you could be home and holding me. It gets harder for me to see my sister and Victor and not think it could've easily been us. And to answer your question; No, Daddy hasn't given me to another guy, he hasn't had much chance since I'm in my office in D.C. mostly but I hope to quit soon because I want to be closer to my family, or more accurately you. Your sister and Gavin are going fine; their situation is similar to our own; Gavin works in Manhattan and your sister is surprise surprise the hottest thing in Hollywood since Marilyn Monroe or that's what the papers are telling us; you will be a bit annoyed when I tell you that Gavin has indeed proposed to your sister. But you should be happy since at least she's settled with one of your friends. But my love I have to keep the faith that you will indeed be returned to me safe and sound.

Yours faithfully, Frances Elaine Houseman (Your Baby.)

P.S. And by the way Lyndon B. Johnson is president, and I am extremely proud of you, my handsome lover boy.

 _ **Two weeks later in a military encampment somewhere in the jungles of South-East Asia:**_

Captain Jonathan Castle was busy issuing commands to his 18 underlings (one of which was his brother Private Bradley Castle) about the latest mission and all the soldiers were excitedly chattering amongst themselves when his two-way radio buzzed with static;

He picked it up and spoke calmly into the receiver

"What's the problem; Commander Richardson?" He questions, half expecting to be told to go kill more enemies; but on the other end there was strained laughter.

"Nothing…. I just need to see you in private for twenty or so minutes then you could very well go and kill more of them." The Commander replied.

His sudden concern was felt by all those around, and his second-in command Colonel Marc Janowitz asked the question they were all thinking;

"What's the matter, Capt. Castle, sir?"

The Captain lets out an exaggeratedly loud sigh "The Commander wants to see me privately for a while."

"What? Now? Really? Why?" questioned Lance Corporal O'Donahue, who was his age but hadn't exhibited quite the prowess so had not risen through the ranks quite as rapidly.

"I dunno I'm wonderin' whether this is just some cruel prank or whether this is more serious." He said cautiously.

"I hope He doesn't send ya to another camp, I like havin' my big bro as my superior, its just like childhood all over again." Private Castle said laughing quietly to himself.

His Eldest sibling playfully ruffled the ashy blond locks atop the younger man's head, both bore the family traits like sharp facial features but they had different colored eyes though The Captain's were steely-blue, his younger brother's were a nice amber-brown.

Jonathan Castle turned his back on his compatriots and marched himself to the commander's quarters, the only concrete building in the camp; on his way he was stopped by Nurse Trafford; who had feelings for him.

"So Captain Castle; how's about we go to see the sunset… maybe you could, you know…. Romance me or something?" The younger woman asked him, he stopped in shock, his mind and heart said _"No, Baby's your girl and if you give in to Trafford's wishes you will be betraying her – and you cannot hurt her like he did."_ And so he shook his head and continued on his path, whilst the young nurse looked shocked at his blatant refusal.

Soon he knocked on the door; and Master Sergeant Callahan answered it with a curious look:

"Why are you even here, captain Castle of the 16th Battalion of the first infantry division?"

"The Commander requested me, and I don't want to ignore it; I remember a few months back When Private Schroeder did that, went AWOL and when the commander found him he asked us to leave one of our fellow infantryman out there to die in the wilderness." He said, shivering remorsefully he would keep that a secret to his death, because he would lose Baby if she ever found out.

The Commander stepped out of his office and greeted Johnny with a friendly smile on his face and soon they sat opposite each other in leather recliners with two glasses of scotch brought reluctantly by Private Hopkinson, who had an odd smile on his face; the commander and Johnny, both superior to this youngster by far noticed it immediately, but neither had a chance to answer

"Hey, Captain, I gotta ask you something. you got a girl back home? because I got a letter that appears to be from a sweet young lass, back in New York that seemed to have been intended for you…" The Private asked curiously. Johnny got up enraged, and reacted in a similar manner to all those years before when Robbie (the little jerk) had insulted both he and Baby, by saying the she had "Gone slumming." By hanging out with Johnny and the entertainment crew. He would have decked the younger man for disrespect when the commander intervened;

"Show me that envelope and don't think you've gotten away with it I'm disappointed in you, who should know not to pry into your fellow Soldiers personal things; I'll deal with you later." He said sharply, and Hopkinson did as he was told and retrieved the envelope and handed it over with an amused look on his face;

Johnny sighed and sat back down, but now stared angrily at the commander – his composure thoroughly broken, he half expected the commander to tear it open but the older guy shook his head and reached across the table to Johnny, who automatically grabbed it.

His expression softened dramatically as he'd known instinctively that the writing was indeed Baby's and any news from her kept his strengths up, he scanned the letter at once and then smiled longingly

Then he looked at the commander, "This girl I have waiting for me back home is the prettiest little thing I ever did see; we'd been seein' each other for three months while I had a job at a place called Kellerman's but alas I was blamed for the theft of Mo Pressmen's wallet and fired as a result, and when you let me take leave for two months I was shocked to know that her parents had set her up with another guy and that this other bastard had assaulted her, I'm glad the fool is in jail now, but I really do hate being this faraway from her…" Johnny explained, growing upset by the end.

"Although it is hard to let you go back to this girl of yours, I have to admit you've slain enough commies on your own and I must make that decision to send you back home; but you mustn't tell any of your battalion-mates though." The Commander said, looking at Johnny with a lopsided grin.

Johnny Stared at him in shock "What the hell, your suddenly letting me go?; well heck, this was completely unexpected, but yeah, thanks… I guess, of course she won't expect this in the slightest, though." Johnny replied – but then asked the commander, "Could my brother be transferred to the division my other brother is in?, that would be really appreciated."

The commander nodded to the request, "I'll get Miss Oakes to file those papers immediately, so your brother could be transferred within a week. Two at most."

"I'll go gather my things then… but wait who then is the captain of the battalion?" Johnny asks, confused.

"Janowitz naturally, but do not tell him or any of the others of my decision." The commander answered.

Johnny Castle was due to board a boat bound for Long Island Sound the following morning and couldn't wait too be reunited with his Baby and so told nobody so none of the other soldiers knew except maybe Private Bradley Castle who did indeed have a hunch as to why he was suddenly being transferred.

 _ **2 and a half days later in New York City:**_

Frances Elaine Houseman was taking a Solitary walk in Central Park, when suddenly she saw something which stopped her in the tracks; a gleaming mint in black Chevy Bel air parked on the side of the road; could it be? Johnny was back from Vietnam again?, but for how long?, she had little to no idea. She shook her curly head and continued with her walk; that was until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Baby, _oh,_ Baby, where's my girl?" Asked a voice from the direction of the densely wooded side; she would have answered immediately but suddenly another couple passed her so she waited until a man in army greens appeared, even more tanned and with the same steely blue eyes… _it couldn't be,_ could it?

But it was and she forgot all her years and dignity; sprinting headlong towards the still smiling man;

"Johnny! is it really you, or am I just dreaming?" She cried delightedly as she ran with her arms extended outwards and then they wound themselves around his brown neck; His answering laughter was soft as he tightly embraced her;

"Well last time I checked, you weren't; Dearest." Johnny said, smiling down at Baby, suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes; "H-how long till you g-go b-back to Vietnam this t-time?" She sniffled

He laughed again; "Don't you know; dear one? I'm never goin' back again for good, I couldn't bear the thought of being that far away from you, Baby." He whispers, hugging her tightly again, she dried her tears on his sleeve and smiled at him "Johnny, I'm so glad you're back, there's nothing that really could tear us asunder; unless you met someone over there in the Jungles of Asia…"

"No I did not." He replies – rather sharply – then he swings her up into his arms as if she were still a child, and sits her upon a low hanging branch.

She looks at him curiously, "What's wrong, Johnny?" she asks, frightened, but then he looked lovingly at her, "Baby, sit tight because I gotta ask you somethin'" He whispers, then he retreats momentarily to that beautifully polished automobile, obviously kept so by his Father and youngest sibling; he reached into the glove compartment and retrieved a small black leather box lined with blue silk and then returned, falling to his knees in front of Baby and looking up at her with such _passion_ in his blue-gray orbs that her heart stopped beating for at least a minute; "Frances Elaine Houseman, I have to know your answer to my heart's desire, and that is to give you each and every thing you desire," He stared at the ground for a brief moment, "I've wanted to ask you this since we last parted but could not think of the right words and It did not _seem_ okay not to do this in the flesh," he took a deep breath and set the newly opened box in front of her; she tentatively stroked the 23 carat gold ring with its 2 carats of diamonds with tiny sapphires and emeralds hiding throughout, "Baby, will you be my wife?" He asked, his eyes the blue of the ocean on a summer's day, full of such _unbridled_ hope for _their_ future…. Now her eyes clouded with moisture and she replied; "Yes! Yes! Johnny Castle, I will marry you; all my dreams since you went back there have had in them visions of our future children… I have always wanted you forever and now I will have the only man I could see myself with." He embraced her once again, and kissed each fingertip before slipping the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand and hugging her once more before they both stood up and walked in tandem down the path towards the street, and he headed for a phone booth and dialled the California long distance number the voice that answered was male "Hello; who's this then?" Johnny has little patience for the other guy; "It does not really matter, does it?! Do you have a Miss Castle at your restaurant?" he asks "No, well technically yes, but why are you asking about that starlet anyhow?" the guy asked, perplexed – Johnny Castle threw a look to the woman he'd just proposed to who stifled a giggle "Oh, no reason…. Except I know the condition of her eldest brother and his whereabouts." Just then a young lady came to the bar and motioned for the bar-keep to pass the phone to her; "Hello; who's this?" Anne Maria asked into the receiver; there was familiar laughter as an answer and then a voice replied, "Don't you remember your older brother who recently became a battalion captain?" "Jonathan? Is that you?" She asks, and he laughed again "Well last time I checked, I was Jonathan Alex Castle." He sighed and her voice rose in elation "How are you back again from Vietnam? For how long this time?" she fired questions one after the other until her brother finally answered, "Don't you know? I'm back permanently from Nam; I arrived at the port an hour and a half ago our little brother met me he and father had taken great care of my car." "Wait, how did you get sent back from the War then?" his sister asks the smile in her tone "Well after telling the camp's commander about a certain _someone,_ he said that I'd slain enough commies on my own; and so he let me go." Johnny explained. And then he asked her, "So when's the big day?" there's a pause as Anne-Maria is taken aback by his blunt and obvious question, "How do you know about Gavin proposing to me?" She asks him, "Well a little birdy told me that I might've been a bit upset; but really I assumed Gav would have proposed to you sooner." "The date for my wedding is November 10th, Mother's already madly baking my cake." Anne-Maria finished, then she asked "Wait, is Baby with you, by any chance?" Her brother laughed again, "Yeah, and I just asked her to marry me…" Johnny replied then his sister cries out "Hurrah!, now I'll finally have the sister I've always wanted! So did she accept your proposal then?" which earned her confused glances from the other occupants of the restaurant "Well of course she did, will you call mother and Father and inform them of the latest news, I gotta drop Baby back home and tell her family about the latest stage of our relationship." He said and His sister Nodded in reply and he rung off.

"Come; sweetheart, I'll take you home, and we can get your parents reactions." He replies, offering her his arm, which she takes and then they went to his car, he opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in and then stared worriedly at her wristwatch and gasped "I promised my parents I'd be home twenty minutes ago! What am I supposed to say; Johnny?" She asks looking into the blue gray eyes which reflected confusion at her sudden anxiety.

They turned up her street and pulled into the driveway as she'd expected both her parents were waiting on the front porch for her and came forward embracing their daughter in relief; But then her mother noticed the driver still occupied the vehicle and smiled at him; the young man grinned at her in response; idling his Bel air he got out. Marj knew immediately who it was and before her husband really registered it walked towards him and wrapped him in a motherly embrace;

"Jonathan; you're back; so how is your mother; does she know you've proposed to my Frances yet?" She asked

"I'm sure my sister has called the rest of my family already, of course she was excited and informed me that she and my old pal Gavin are to get married in November." He replied, then he looked confused, "But how'd you arrive at that conclusion; anyway, Mrs. Houseman?" He asked baffled

"A couple of reasons; first there was that look of pure happiness in my daughter's eyes, and also that lovely ring; did you buy that, Son?" Marjorie Houseman asks her new soon-to-be-son-in-law, smiling slyly at him;

"Well it's not _bought_ , it was my maternal grandmothers', see she died when I was about 8 years old but my ma got to keep the ring as part of her inheritance and I asked if I could use it to propose to Rosamund Weston – a year after I got the job at Kellerman's – but we broke up she was my first serious girl but my heart wasn't in it so to speak – that was before I met your daughter; and you know what happened after that… me going to Vietnam twice: you know I planned to propose to her that first time but I thought it would stress her too much; my cousin Grace's husband got sent back a week after their wedding my ma said I shouldn't try proposing to her by letter; so I decided that if I ever got back here it was the first thing I would do and so here we are." He flashed a grin; and Baby's mother laughed.

"We should discuss a date later; maybe over coffee." Marjorie Houseman suggested; to which her daughter and Johnny both nodded in unison.

Then the Doctor came down with a friendly smile, "Welcome Back, Son, sorry I was so hard on you in the beginning but you were after the favorite there; but I've witnessed how gentle you are with Frances." He tells Johnny, holding out his right hand for Johnny to shake

"Wait, all of a sudden you like me?! When did you decide to be nice to me?" Johnny Castle asks, deeply confounded by Mr. Houseman's sudden change of heart, but shook the hand nonetheless.

"Well at some point while you were still in Vietnam; I realized I couldn't be so hard on you because you were different from other street kids; you came from a good home; what caused you to be out on the streets?" Jake asked

"A couple of days before I left my family's house, a family tragedy occurred: My little cousin Eleanor who was 12 at the time, was found bruised and beaten on our door step; I found her there and she was in tears; and the culprit was hiding in an abandoned house on the opposite side of the road that people said was haunted. Then I was shocked when I realized it was my girlfriend Roz's older brother – he was four years older than me and I looked up to him till that day – so I broke up with his sister later that night. Of course my parents weren't the first to know I had run away from home. It was my sister, see I would take her to school in the mornings and she'd knocked on the door of my bedroom and found it empty and then told Ma and Pa I was not there, of course they thought I was going away to rethink the breakup; but I returned a week later and told them I got a job at the Arthur Murray as an instructor and three months after I got a placement at Kellerman's and was reunited with Penny who I'd known while I was a kid; her father Adrian was the head instructor when I started in April 1958, things were goin' alright – I managed to get my cousin a position there as well, a year and a bit later and then well came the summer of '63, and when you guys left I was heart-broken and decided I would then go to war for I was sure your daughter would eventually forget me and everything about it." He says, then he feels her arm wrap around his waist and then she started to pepper him with kisses but then seems to register what her fiancé had just said. "Johnny, how could you _possibly_ think I could _ever_ get over you, you were my first love and I would've done anything to keep hope that we would meet again; My D.C. office job was a distraction from my worry and uncertainty over whether we would _actually_ be reunited; of course I did date Leo, a workmate but he wanted me to marry him after a month and I _just_ could not and he assumed I was thinking of _another_ guy whenever he took me out." She replied.

He tightened an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I have to admit one of the nurses in Nam had it hard for me; she even asked me to _romance_ her, the _nerve_ of some people I refused for I knew no matter how far apart we were you would still feel that pain; And then when a young soldier read the writing on the envelope you sent me; I nearly beat him to submission for it." He whispered kissing her hair.

So Later on they sat in the foyer with steaming cups of Coffee sitting in front of them, Johnny sat with his arm tight around Baby's shoulders, Baby's head rested on his right shoulder, Her Parents sat opposite admiring the ring on their daughter's finger;

Marjorie Houseman looked at her daughter and her fiancé; "So Jonathan, do you have a date in mind for your wedding to our Frances?" She asked

He shrugged; "Well; we need to plan the whole thing, but we won't do it this year because My sister's wedding is set for November 10th but having two weddings so close together would be too hard because theirs is just an intimate family wedding, but having a much larger one a couple of weeks later would be too overwhelming." He looked into Baby's eyes for a moment and she smiled at him and nodded as if reading his thought. "We have decided we wish to marry on the first day of Summer next year that gives us a good seven months to plan everything out." He announced to his parents-in-law to be; smiling at the two of them.

A/N: See told you it would work out, didn't I? Is it as romantic as you guys were hoping it would be, please leave me reviews


	3. Sister brunette hair supplied the best t

The Eternal Flames Chapter 3: Sister Brunette Hair supplied the best thing that ever happened to him

A/N: in case you are wondering, that title is a combination of two "old" songs (well one title, and a parody of a lyric) The lyric is a parody of the line "Sister golden hair surprise." From "Sister Golden Hair" By the American 60's Band "America" and the song is "(You are) the best thing that ever happened to me" by British New–wave Group the Style Council.

Baby's P.O.V.

June 01, 1970

Today is the day I've been waiting about seven years for. Today; I will marry Johnny Castle; my brave war hero of a man; he _is_ so much more handsome than he was when we first met all those 7 years ago; of course I expected him to have done it earlier but with our situation and him being off in Vietnam fighting – it would not have been even remotely possible.

I had my hair braided and wore a gown of pure white silk, my mother fixed a flower crown into my curls and stood back with tears in her eyes;

"My darling Frances, you have grown up so quickly…. why I still remember when you were a little girl," "and now here you stand, a little bit older then I was when I married your Daddy; you're simply to die for, honey."

I smiled radiantly and hugged my mother tightly "Thank-you, dear mother." I replied, I left out the fact that Mother had been only 17-and-a-half when she married Daddy, and I was a good six-and-a-half years older than she had been.

Just then my father knocks on the door gently, his grey eyes shining with pride, since my happiness was the most important thing in his universe:

"Baby, its time; everybody's here to see you get married to Jonathan." He says, and then his eyes grew misty as he caught sight of me and he was taken back to the day he married my mother; "You look just like your mother, dearest daughter." He said and offered me his elbow, "Ready, honey?" he asks, and I nod of course I was ready to go off to the only man I truly wanted forever.

I looked through the crowd of guests gathered in the church wide-eyed: Of course there were my sister, Victor and their two children; then my aunts: June, Phyllis, Avalon and Dorothy. Aunt June sat with uncle Peter. Of course my little cousin Maddison was bridesmaid; her brother and sister sat with their father alongside my aunt, my aunt and uncle, Phyllis and Harris sat beside one another. Next was my expectant aunt Avalon sitting beside her husband, Daniel, and her two: the little Joseph and Rachel, aged 6 and 3 respectively; then last was my aunt Dorothy, who was weirdly only a couple of years older than I was and her husband, Arthur. On the same side as my family sat Dr. Goldsmith, his wife Miriam, and their four daughters: Abigail, Katheryn, Elizabeth and Hannah who were all younger than me, I remembered playing with Abigail when I was in high-school we'd both dreamed of joining the Peace Corps Together; though she was a year younger than I was; then three years younger was Katheryn, who was so often called Katie, and she was always more appealing to the boys then Abigail, 2 and a half years after Katie, was Elizabeth who was so often called Betsy, then last of all was "Little" Hannah, who was petite and barely thirteen.

Over the other side of the church hall; sat most of Johnny's family, (apart from his brother Nicholas or "Nico" rather, who was his best man.) his parents: Alexander and Mabel; his sister Anne-Maria, (who was 5 months pregnant and just beginning to show) Gavin, who sat with a wide grin upon his countenance; and his youngest brothers: Bradley (or "Brady" as Johnny had told me he preferred to go by), who been able to take leave specifically for the wedding; and Elliott, who was now _finally_ nearly eighteen.

Then I was surprised to see Billy's parents; Mikhail and Lynne; sitting with their son; who himself had a five-month old infant son on his lap; with both his wife and sister fawning over the small boy; while George, the husband of his sister, watched on clearly amused.

Then finally my eyes caught a pair of now dark blue, grey tinged eyes, the eyes of _my_ Johnny Castle, who holds his breath as it is just as hard for either of us to believe we are _actually_ marrying the other. Finally, we reached him and he held his arms out and my father passed me into them as he did so my daddy whispered "Now you take good care of my _baby_ girl or _else_." He warns him; though he is half joking for he knows Johnny would be distraught if anything bad ever happened to me, even his brother could tell Johnny would be distraught if anything ever did.

My father left us alone, and Johnny leant his head against mine and whispered a dry-run of his vow, "I am ready _Miss_ Frances Houseman; to give you my heart and soul, the best of my love; and to give you the children you've dreamed about so frequently while we were inconveniently apart; but our love has kept us as one; and I swear to the moon and the stars in the sky of the night; that now and forever, I will be your man." I was speechless, he'd truly come up with that on his own… wow, I blushed fervently in response and then the tears begun to stain my cheeks as he tightly embraced me, I whispered "From the moment I saw you, Johnny Castle, I was trying to think how could I get you alone, if I can't have you then I want nobody else, darling, you may not be a son of a preacher-man but you're still my guy and I have been saving all my love for you." I whispered, and everyone in attendance sighed contentedly.

Rev. Hurley cleared his throat rather officiously and that broke briefly the spell both Johnny and I were clearly under;

"So are we ready to commence the exchanging of the vows?" he inquired politely, Johnny and I looked briefly into each other's eyes, exchanged a smile and then looked at the priest, nodding in unison;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the lawful union of Jonathan Alex Castle and Frances Elaine Houseman, the couple have written their own vows and will now recite them."

With only a brief glance at the crowd; Johnny repeated what he'd whispered earlier "I am ready _Miss_ Frances Houseman; to give you my heart and soul, the best of my love; and to give you the children you've dreamed about so frequently while we were inconveniently apart; but our love has kept us as one; and I swear to the moon and the stars in the sky of the night; that now and forever, I will be your man." Even then there was applause and quiet laughter, mostly from his family, his mother was crying tears of unparalleled joy, and his father put an arm around his wife to comfort her.

I reacted in much the same manner as I'd done earlier and replied "From the moment I saw you, Johnny Castle, I was trying to think how could I get you alone, If I can't have you then I want nobody else, darling, you may not be a son of a preacher-man but your still my guy and I have been saving all my love for you."

The Priest turned to Johnny and asked him;

"Do you, Jonathan Alex Castle, take Frances Elaine Houseman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

With a brief but nonetheless deep look into my eyes, Johnny answered, "I do." And those two words rang clear and victorious.

The Reverend nodded and then turned to me;

"And do you, Frances Elaine Houseman, Take Jonathan Alex Castle to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

I looked briefly at the crowd, then at the reverend and then finally looked in the eyes of _my_ Johnny and replied, "I do."

Johnny then leant down and gave me a long kiss, and slipped the golden band onto the fourth finger of my right hand and kissed me again I slipped the band onto his and smiled at him lovingly.

"With the power vested in me and in the presence of the Lord; I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride… I'm sure you've done it already numerous times."

He lifted me up in his arms and spun me around all the while not breaking the kiss, when I returned to the ground my arms were still tight around his neck;

A familiar song started to play _"_ (I've had) the time of my life" and there was that air of nostalgia for the two of us, back to the end of season show, Johnny had me sitting on the bench in front of him and offered me his hand I noticed immediately the teasing twinkle in his great blue-gray eyes,

"Mrs. Castle, may I have this dance?" He asks me, with a wide grin on his face, I nodded my head most emphatically he took me into his arms and whispered;

"You remember all the steps, don't you; dear one?" he asks me worriedly, I looked at him and whispered, "How could I forget them, ever."

We replicated all the steps perfectly and then we heard other voices, and oh my god the rest of the Kellerman's dancers appeared as if right on cue, I could still tell Penny from the warm smile she gave me, the tall, lanky, olive-skinned fellow at her side looked at Johnny and tapped Penny's shoulder, "Mi Amore, is that man your old dance-partner by any chance?" Penny just simply nodded but then Luis Rodrigues walked right up to us and tapped Johnny on his shoulder – with our dance momentarily interrupted – Johnny looked at his old "wing-man" crossly "Jeez, Rodrigues; How'd ya manage to get away from old Max Kellerman anyway?" He inquired sharply

"Nah; he ain't got a clue we're even here." Rodrigues Nonchalantly replied, his light blue eyes glinting mischievously; and we could both imagine that Max had probably had a panic attack when he'd realized that his whole entertainment crew had snuck out and not indicated where they were going. I realized also that these couples didn't care so much anymore about keeping their jobs – Only Penny's _husband_ looked the slightest bit concerned.

Johnny stared at him incredulously "How could you interrupt my first dance with my wife?! – who the hell told you about this anyway?" He asks angrily, his eyes hard and sparking, it still shocked me to see him this enraged, it was much the same as when Robbie accused me of "going slumming" in my hanging out with Johnny.

"Your Cousin Billy told me, ya know it was funny 'cos he married _before_ you and Baby did, I sorta do remember your girl, did Robbie insult ya, man, because you certainly gave that dickhead hell for whatever he said, right?" Rodrigues replied "Well, yeah he was rude and I had to stand up for her and myself." Johnny finished.

The crowd looked completely enraged as they had never expected that to happen, but then we resumed the dance as if nothing had happened and it was time for the lift and Johnny jumped down from the stage; mimicking all those old moves he'd used in the show, not caring how much he damaged his suit pants and gave me a quick nod and I was set on my feet by Rodrigues and Penny's dance-partner, I ran gracefully down the aisle and jumped into my husband's waiting arms, as he lifted me above his head, the guests anger turned to wonder and My parents exchanged a smile as they too were taken back to the time of Summer 1963; and everybody started to dance along with us it was a wonderful day and soon it turned to night and we lay under the sheets together;

"So dear one, we leave for our honeymoon tour tomorrow –" Johnny tells me, stroking my back gently, he softly kisses my cheek.

I raised my head from his broad shoulder and looked in my husband's eyes, shocked "Tour?" I ask just to make sure Johnny wasn't joking with me.

"Yes, Baby; we're bound for Europe at eleven o'clock tomorrow, our first stop is Paris – naturally." He assured me hugging me close, he chuckled softly as I squeezed him tightly.

"Oh my god, you don't know how much I've always dreamed of going to Paris! and I can't believe I get to do it with you, my lover boy." I replied, snuggling down again and putting my head back on his shoulder, he caressed my face lovingly, "Johnny, where are we going after Paris?"

"Well, dearest Frances, first stop after a whole week and a half in Paris is Rome, then after two and a half weeks there we go to Madrid and then back to Calais, and finally to London, before you say anything my Father says that since we are going to England he wants us to stay with an old friend of his, Jonah; apparently I was named for him – which I find weird because he's still alive and all, but that kind of ruins it after all our time in Europe is meant to be _our_ time alone together…" He murmured kissing the side of my neck and stroking my hair I kissed him back, every time he touched me a spark would course through my body and my heart would quicken its beat.

"Johnny; I still can't believe how things worked out, you know there were times while you were in Vietnam that I thought you were dead; and I would be dying with no children, my parents knew I was a little jealous of what my sister and Victor had so that was why they put me with… him.' I whispered, my voice breaking as I remembered my assault "Why did you beat him up anyway?" I asked, confused.

He sits bolt upright and looks plain shocked "What?! Baby! I was wanting to resume our relationship but then I heard screams of terror that made me hurry, it sounded like you were crying so when I reached the cabin – I was ready to break the door down and then when I saw you in that condition it reminded me so much of my cousin but ten times worse because it was you, dear one, and when the jerk came back I had to hurt him as bad as he hurt you, I couldn't bear to see you so upset, but I swear to you it will _never_ happen again." He finished, he slid back down beside me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

So at half six the next morning I awoke and found the sheets beside me to be empty after which I decided to go back to sleep, but then I heard the door open and Johnny entered carrying a tray with a couple of steaming mugs of coffee on it,

"Mornin' sweets, I made us coffee, how was your sleep?" He asks, the early morning sun caught the subtle blond glints in his dark brown hair and gave his blue-gray orbs a most otherworldly sparkle.

I recalled the first time I had caught a glimpse of him:

It was the second night of my family's stay in the foot-hills of the Catskills, and I, being the curious young thing that I was at seventeen, decided to venture out from my family's cabin to familiarize myself with my new surroundings.

Upon reaching the veranda adjacent to the dining-hall; I realized the door was slightly ajar, giving into the temptation that had just recently presented itself, I peeked inside, and overheard a conversation between Mr. Kellerman and the waiters.

" _You guys know this is a family place."_ Mr. Kellerman was saying, " _Show the daughters a good time, schlepp 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars, romance 'em any way you want – and that means all the daughters."_ but they were silent obviously in agreement.

" _You got that, guys?"_ A new voice cut the air (air that had been so quiet the only thing you could hear were the crickets) as a young man in a blue collared shirt, jeans, and mid-heeled shoes, came in from around the corner, with a brown suede jacket slung over his right shoulder, He was so handsome, that my heart skipped a beat, and all my attention along with my gaze, fell immediately upon him. He was a fair bit older than I was, (I had turned seventeen that Spring) He was tall and lean, but muscular – with gently waving, gold-hinted, dark brown hair – I had not seen his eyes then for he had worn sunglasses – ("How odd", I thought to myself "Why is he wearing sunglasses, its late at night.") but I guessed they would be equally as striking. The group that came to surround him seemed to be all about his age.

" _Hey, Hold it!"_ Mr. Kellerman ordered gruffly. _"Well, well, if it isn't the entertainment staff."_ He condescendingly sneered, then turning his attention to the very man who had held my gaze from the moment of his entrance. _"Listen, wise-ass, you've got your own rules: Dance with the daughters; teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha – anything they pay for. That's it – that's where it ends, No funny business, no conversations. And keep your hands_ _off_ _!"_ (And he looked away, as it was that same boring lecture every Summer.)

The man to his immediate left spoke now, _"It's the same at all these places. Some ass in the woods, maybe – but NO conversations") and the others had snickered in collective response._

" _Watch it – Rodrigues!"_ Max admonished him.

A young waiter (the very one my sister would eventually have feelings for) spoke laughingly to the handsome stranger _"You think you can keep that straight, Johnny? What you can and can't lay your hands on?"_

In response, he uttered a derisive scoff. _"You just put your pickle on everybody's plate, College boy – and leave the hard stuff to me."_

I sat upright and took the mug gratefully and peered at him over the rim of the mug, he chuckled to himself thinking " _What the hell'd I get right to deserve someone like Baby?_ "

"Fine, Johnny how long have you been up for?" I asked him with a smile, this devilishly handsome man had had pride of place in my heart for seven years almost, and I wouldn't have changed that for any one or thing else in the world.

A memory flashed through my mind:

 _It was just after the end of season show, Johnny and I stood in each other's embrace….:_

" _So, guess this means goodbye forever…" He sighs, looking down at me with a melancholy smile on his lips._

" _Johnny, I will never forget you and what we had together." I whispered close to tears, he meant more to me than life itself and my heart would always be his and his would always be mine, we both knew that._

 _He sighed "Those Summer nights will replay endlessly in my mind, I'm glad that if I return you won't run away from me, from us."_

" _Where will you go?" I asked him, more tears falling from my brown eyes, he hated seeing me this upset so he'd shrugged his shoulders,_

" _I dunno, home I guess…" He sighed again, but I was suspicious he was truly thinking of going to Vietnam though he didn't say it._

 _My father came up and tapped my shoulder "Frances, Honey, were leaving soon, are you all packed?" He asked me cheerfully, not realising how much it hurt me to be taken away from Johnny. Johnny was the only man I could see my future with right then._

 _I reluctantly tore my tear filled eyes from Johnny's "Yes, Daddy." I whispered,_

 _Johnny lifted my head so I looked him dead in his beautiful eyes,_

" _I can't fight these feelings any longer, so I'm just gonna let them flow. Baby, there's something I must tell you at this very moment." He took a breath and looked into my eyes deeply, "I love you, Frances, you were the reason I didn't go immediately after I was fired, the reason I came back, the reason I took that risk – old Max Kellerman could've had me arrested on the spot for trespassing but when he saw how much people were enjoying the dancing, himself included, he made an offer to give me my job back, but I declined, knowing that every time I'd teach here at Kellerman's I would be reminded of you so much that I just couldn't do it." He murmured hugging me tightly, we both hated the thought of ever letting the other go._

 _My heart was in my throat and so I was ready to respond with those same three words "Johnny Castle, I lo-" but he pressed a finger to my lips to hush me, "Baby, I cannot have you saying that now as we may not see each other again for the rest of our lives, I can't bear to see your beautiful face in my rear view mirror again." He replies shaking his head sadly._

 _My father came back then, "Everything's packed, Frances, sweetie we are going now." He adds with a smile_

 _Johnny lets me go reluctantly and goes to his Chevy which already has his things in it, and sits in the front, it broke my heart to see him drive off again; I watched with tears in my eyes, at this moment I knew if he died I would be a mess and never feel for another man the way I'd always felt with Johnny,_

My suspicions had been realized a few weeks later when as my Daddy was reading the morning paper I looked over his right shoulder down the list of names of the newly-conscripted soldiers and about halfway down the second column (as the first contained only polaroids); one had my heart suddenly shattering, It was _Johnny_ and I ran from the room when I'd read the name: Jonathan Alex Castle and also the date of birth: 11/25/1940; wow Johnny was five and a half years older than me and the name below his read: Nicholas Edward Castle, 06/18/1942 and I gasped because he and Johnny looked so similar so then I realised Johnny did indeed have at least one sibling.

Then two memories prior to that one crossed my mind and I smiled nonchalantly:

 _The rain had been pouring that afternoon as we lay cuddled together, Johnny gently stroked the supple skin of my bare back, I'd had my head on his shoulder, my right arm rested upon his broad chest. I sighed contentedly;_

" _I'll never forget the rain." I murmured, Johnny chuckled softly and replied;_

" _Never, not even when your 99 years old?" He asked nonchalantly, the smile in his voice;_

 _I raised my head to look briefly into his eyes; "Never."_

 _After a moment's silence I added mirthfully "You're a great teacher." I laughed softly: Johnny then turned to me "Wha- What?" He asked in disbelief, thinking I meant love-making, he looks in my eyes confused._

" _I meant dancing!" I replied and this cleared any confusion he was feeling at my statement. I resettled my head on his shoulder;_

" _Oh." He sighs laughingly, then we chuckled together, and I moved myself closer into his side, so he reached over with his free arm to hug me for a brief second and then added "Y'know, its nice for the "people" who don't think they can do somethin', I show them, and then they can. Its like somethin' goes from me to them and back again, sort of personal, y'know."_

 _We'd lain there in silence for ten minutes until I broached a topic Johnny did_ _not_ _want to speak of willingly_

" _Have you had many women?" I asked him and the shock is clear on his face,_

" _What?" he splutters, looking at me, the mist of utter confusion apparent in his blue-gray eyes_

" _Have you Had many women?" I asked again_

" _Baby, come on –" He replies, shaking his head from side to side, he is already sitting up at this point._

" _Tell me, I_ want to _know."_ I _insisted._

 _He freed himself from the embrace and shook his head "No, No!" He says, the shock turning to anger as he rebuttoned his jeans._

" _Look, you gotta understand what its like, Baby; you come from the streets and suddenly your up here, and these women – they're all throwin' themselves at you, and they smelt so good, they really take care of themselves, I mean I never knew women could be like that, y'know? and they're rich, so goddam rich you think they must know about everythin'. Slipping their room keys in my hands two and three times a day, different women – and here I think I'm scorin' big, right? And for a while you think "Hey, they wouldn't be doin' this if they didn't care about me", right?" He'd just slipped back on his light blue cotton shirt when I looked at him and replied "That's all right, I understand, you were just using them, that's all." And then I regretted what I'd said because Johnny's face was a mask of pain as though my misunderstanding had been like a stab in his chest; He looks away that same second "No! No, that's not it!" he comes to sit on the bed and looks at me, with honesty written all over his handsome features, "That's not it;" he added and I watched his face carefully; "That's the thing Baby; see it wasn't like that, they were using me." He says softly and then I reached up, throwing my arm round his neck and begun to kiss him passionately, his arm soon encircled my back and I fell back against the mattress and after a few moments of passionate kissing he pulled his head away and asked "What's your real name, Baby?"_

 _I'd looked into his eyes and replied "Frances, after the first woman in the cabinet." Then I giggled like a school girl, Johnny couldn't help but smile when I laughed and murmured "Frances, that's – that's a real grown-up name."_

I was brought back to the present by Johnny's shout of "Baby!"

He set his now empty mug on the bedside table and took me into his lap and began kissing me; "What happened, why'd you space out all of a sudden, you had me scared something had really happened" He explained, looking at me worriedly

"I was just remembering all those times we shared at Kellerman's and that I'd suspected you would end up in Vietnam and how my heart broke into a million tiny pieces – now back to my earlier question – How long have you been up for, Johnny?" I asked him.

"About an hour; I just had to do some last minute packing we've got to be at the airport by 11 o'clock" He explained, kissing my forehead lightly

"Johnny? What if something happens to us over there in Europe?"

"It won't, my Baby." He assured me, "Just get dressed, I'll be waiting at my car." He finished kissing my cheek and grabbing our bags and carrying them outside.

I took a shower and Put on one of my nicest dresses, slipping on my heels I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as I walked out the front and down to where Johnny's Bel air was parked, he'd heard me coming immediately and held the door open with a bow, "There you are, Milady, hope you've got everything." He announced leaning in and kissing my forehead tenderly.

The drive to the international terminal was surprisingly quiet and we arrived a little early

So we ran to a quiet corner and started kissing, just then the other passengers started filing in, we grabbed our bags and went to check in

"Two first-class tickets to Paris, Please?" Johnny asks the 50-something lady behind the glass screen:

"Yes, we've got two tickets here for a Mr. and Mrs. Castle, could that have been you two, by any chance?" Johnny then recognized the woman

"Holy shit, Mrs. Hunter, I forgot you worked here! Are you as happy as my parents that my sister Is expecting a baby boy?"

"Why yes, Jonathan; we are. Is that your new wife by any chance?" she asks, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, Mrs. Hunter, this is my beautiful Baby Houseman and Baby, that's my buddy Gav's Ma, Eliza."

So we boarded the plane accordingly and were soon airborne it only felt like a maximum of 4 hours and not 6 and three quarter hours before we were circling the mid afternoon Paris, and as we disembarked from the 737 and retrieved our bags from the undercarriage and began walking towards our honeymoon suite

We were so tired and impressed by the very beauty of the place, that we simply had to roam around for a few hours; we walked under the Eiffel tower and Johnny looked at me mischievously,

"Baby, why don't we do it?" he asked me with a cheeky grin on his tan face

"What make love in public? Johnny! We're not that desperate, are we?" I asked him, laughing

"Nah, but we _are_ in the "City of love" Paris after all." He whispered into my ear, kissing down the side of my neck, tightening his strong, loving arms around my waist, we then suddenly started dancing, a fact which we hadn't realized till there was applause erupting from around us

" _C'est Magnifique! You two dance so well together."_ Cheered a local who looked to be around Johnny's age, the girl beside him grinned happily

"Jonathan, is that you?" asks the girl now, she clearly has a similar face to Johnny, only like a female form of him, minus the bulk, the blue eyes and tan.

"Eleanor, oh my god, does Uncle Paul know you're here in France?" Johnny asks just as shocked

"Papa and Mamma both know I'm here studying fine arts in Paris." The young woman replies she was about a year younger than I was and had straight medium brown locks, but her eyes were a bright emerald green she was truly stunning yet not as beautiful as Johnny's sister, Anne-Maria.

"But do they know you have a lover?" Johnny asks, looking at the man at his cousin's side who was a little older than Johnny and had commented on our dancing.

"Well, not really and I'm sorry I missed your wedding, but nobody told me, and I was afraid _he_ might've been there, too." She said, anguish clear in her tone, (the man at her side reached over to try and put an arm around her, but Johnny is quicker, he took this cousin of his into his comforting embrace; "Hey, El, that bastard's in deep legal trouble, as soon as he was convicted and in prison, he disrespected a whole lot of female inmates doing to them what he'd done to you one was barely twenty years old and he assaulted her so seriously that she died in prison, her story was a tragic one, she'd been a street kid like me only that her parents had wanted a baby boy so badly and when they'd had only girls they disowned her even though she was not even fifteen at the time so she got involved in the drugs at seventeen and had been arrested for possession then put in prison only then did her parents realize they loved her."

"Tell us how you met the woman who hangs to your arm like glue?" Her "lover."" asked Johnny, with a sly grin spread on his face; he was _decent_ looking I thought with his green-grey eyes and red blond hair; but hey nobody was quite as dashing as Johnny, he was the most perfect man in my world.

"Why the hell would I tell ya anyway?! I hardly know ya!" Johnny shouted enraged at this man's guile _"_ Ugh, the _Nerve_ of some people; _especially a cheese-eating surrender-monkey like this one."_ He thought sourly, but it was unknown by us all.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Pierre Mathieu Montaigne. You must be Eleanor's cousin, Jonathan, right?" Pierre held his hand out for Johnny to shake, unlike with my father, Johnny seemed to ignore it briefly before accepting.

"Since she is the eldest child and her father; my uncle Paul cannot be here to approve of you, _I_ will." He stared the man down, the other guy was barely 5'2", whilst Johnny was easily 5ft' 10" and so Pierre looked noticeably apprehensive and flinched; Johnny and I both laughed at the older man, and looked in each other's eyes, remembering how similar this was to the way Gavin had reacted so many years before; the same one who was soon to have his wife (Johnny's sister Anne) bring into the world their first child.

"I will call her father and tell him what you're up to with regard to his daughter; me and _my_ Baby are only here for a week and a half, though…" He trails off as his cousin looked at me, clearly confused.

"Baby? Why that's a strange name, especially for a woman your wife's age, why is she called that, anyway?" She asks, but her green eyes sparkled with immediate understanding.

"Her real name is Frances, but everybody calls her "Baby" because she's the youngest of her family." Johnny clarifies; tightening his arm around my waist; I laid my head on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the underside of my jaw.

"How long was your "courtship" of Baby, then?" his "Little" cousin asks intently, and the expression on Johnny's face turns briefly to one of intense thought.

"About 7 years, you wouldn't believe how I found her when I first got back from the war in Nam…." Johnny trails off and his cousin understands as she clearly remembers still so vividly her attack although she'd only been a child – "I caught the idiot and beat him down for it; after all I was distraught beyond believing something so terrible could happen to two girls I loved, but I thanked the lord it wasn't my sister but still was shocked to find it was the girl who had full possession of this heart of mine…." He trailed off, to throw me a rueful smile, "Then of course I had to go back and serve our great nation again, but while I was over there I promised myself the first thing I'd do if I'd return unscathed was to propose to the girl of my dreams; like her I dreamed we lived together in a large estate, but she'd gone as far as to envision the children we would have together – we kept as much contact with each-other as we could while I was fighting, I returned in mid-fall last year and proposed to her immediately…" He finished kissing my lips tenderly, I raised my head from his shoulder to murmur "Johnny, I love you, so much it hurts and if I ever lost you I would not be able to move on – I'd be inconsolable." "Don't worry, sweets. You know I'd go completely insane if anything ever happened to you." He replies, hugging me tightly.

It was nightfall by the time we made our way to the hotel's restaurant and had a wonderful meal, bursting with praise we gave our thanks and then we headed up the stairs, the bellhop followed with our bags

Another grey suited man opened the suite door for us,

"There you are, madam et monsieur, I trust your plane ride was comfortable."

We both nodded, and Johnny quickly thanked the door person and tipped the bellhop accordingly, and then we were alone again and a familiar song came over the airwaves "Cry to Me" By Solomon Burke and Johnny came out of the ensuite with the sweetest smile on his face I smiled back as he knew the exact memory that I was recalling:

 _This was after the whole situation with Penny & Robbie; I'd ran back to Johnny's cabin and knocked on_ _the door-_

 _There was an echo of footfalls as Johnny came across the timber floor to answer it; he was quite annoyed at first but then he froze as he saw me standing on the threshold._

"Why is Baby even here now?!" He'd thought to himself.

" _Can I come in?" I asked him, he obligingly moved aside, and I heard the door creak shut behind me._

 _I looked around his cabin, the décor was a little less ehrm opulent then the one my family and I were staying in – he noticed and muttered rather self-consciously "Uh, I guess it's not a great room, You've probably got a great room."_

" _Hey, It's a great room." I said to reassure Johnny but it comes off as sarcastic._

 _He is shirtless… like most times, he found the shirt unnecessary, he walked near the record player and cleared a spot for me to sit, I sat down and he reached to turn the music off,_

" _No, leave it on;" I ordered, and he looked at me, shocked, I took a deep breath before I continued;_

" _I'm sorry about the way my father treated you." I apologized_

 _Johnny sits down on a chair next to me and replies "Your father was Great. He was great – The way he took care of Penny it wa…"_

" _Yes. But I mean the way he was with you, it's really me it has to do with;" I paused once more "Johnny; I came here because my father…"_

 _Johnny vehemently shakes his head: "No. The way he saved her – I could never do anythin' like that – that was somethin'. The reason people treat me like nothin' is 'cause I'm nothin'"_

 _I looked at him, wide-eyed; "That's not true! You. You're everything!"_

 _Johnny is still annoyed "You don' understand the way it is – I mean for somebody like me – Last month I'm eatin' dew-dew beans to keep alive, this month women are stuffin' diamonds in my pockets – I'm balancing on shit…" He pauses to snap his fingers "and quick as that I could be down there again."_

" _No, that's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way!"_

 _He shakes his head again, "_ Why the hell is Baby tryin' to stick up for someone like me, why hasn't she realized I'm not worth her wasting her time on?" he thought to himself;

 _He sighed, perplexed: "I've never known anybody like you." He shakes his head in disbelief "You look at the world – you think you can make it better. Someone's lost, you find 'em – somebody's bleedin' and you go…"_

" _I go get my Daddy –_ "that's really brave" _– like you said." I say, trying not to sound hurt._

 _Johnny looks at me as though I'm crazy "Hey! That took a lot of guts to go to him! You – you're not scared of anythin'. I don't…"_

 _I look perplexedly at this ruggedly handsome young man who held my heart even before we'd physically touched one another "Me? I'm scared of everything – I'm scared of what I saw, scared of what I did – of who I am…" I trailed off as I realized for the second time in as many days how deeply I felt for him; "And-and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life – the way I feel when I'm with you.' I finished, there I'd made known my true feelings to him, and he just stood there his face an inscrutable mix of emotions, the record changed over to the song playing now and the memory faded in an instant._

My husband is still standing there, smiling, waiting for me to utter those same words that made him go weak all those years before;

I knew the words he'd wanted to hear, so I got up and stood in front of him.

"Dance with me?" I asked him and he just nodded, the smile still on his face, and just like all those years before, we danced together, every so often Johnny would whisper "I love you" in between nibbling kisses and I just accepted those kisses, knowing now I never had to let him go again, after we'd finished Johnny said "Go get ready for bed, hon, I'll be waitin' _right_ here." He pushed me toward the bathroom gently and I smiled at him over my shoulder, and shut the door.

It took me eight minutes to get changed and when I re-entered the bedroom my husband gasped "Are you my guardian angel, sent to me from heaven above; or are ya just the best thing that ever happened to me." He murmured, and I laughed softly and blushed, then I sat on the bed in front of him and whispered "Both, my handsome lover boy." I teased him, he pulled me down so I lay on top of him, he began to kiss my neck tenderly "Oh my sweet Baby, I _always_ knew you were the one." Johnny flips me so I'm under him; "Just remember, Miss Houseman; I'll never let you go, in the still of the night, you know that, right, Baby?" He looked down at me his eyes looking so deeply into my own I couldn't deny him that, I too hoped our marriage would have no bumps; we'd had enough troubles leading up to our wedding, "Yes, Of course; Dear Jonathan…" I replied, laughing softly, slipping my arms round his smooth neck, he looks at me confused; "Why did you suddenly call me by my full forename? I've always been Johnny to you, my darlin'"

"If you say your just Johnny to everyone, why do your sister and mother call you Jonathan?" I asked my husband teasingly

"Because Baby, They've always called me that, don't know why though" Then he remembered something, "Wait that's because my full name is Jonathan Alex." He replies, pressing his lips to mine, so I had not the chance to reply we'd spent the night in each other's arms and when I awoke Johnny was dressed and staring at the sunrise

"Morning, Dear one." He murmured as I sat upright, stretching, seriously there were a handful of things missing from our family to make it whole, but those would come later, for now it was just Johnny and I and it was perfection.

"You know where we are going today, Johnny?" I asked, pushing the covers back to go stand next to my husband, who instinctively drew me closer to him,

"Yes Ma'am, We're visiting the Louvre Museum, maybe we'll get to see the Mona Lisa... I don't know, maybe a Picasso…" He was talking about art, a topic he in truth clearly knew precious little about, but I squeezed him tightly "You know I always loved to draw but was never truly any good at it." I whispered, looking into his eyes, He laughed softly 'What do you mean; I thought you would have been a gifted artist…" "No, I always thought I'd be a medical practitioner like my daddy." I replied, then he took my hand, pressing it to his lips " _Ah, the things I would do for this girl beside me, why I'd even lay down my life for her."_ Johnny thought as he held me tight.

He let me go briefly and whispered "So should we go to the dining hall and have breakfast?" He asked, but then added playfully "Or should we _just_ stay here and tell room service to send us a bottle of champagne?" I hit him on the arm, and he winced theatrically, I giggled softly "Johnny, It's only a quarter past eight in the morning, it's way too _early_ for alcohol, imagine what my Daddy would think and say." I softly reply then he looks at me, the teasing glint still clear in his eyes as they glided over my body briefly and he whispered "Go get dressed, sweetheart, I'm not goin' anywhere, not without you." Just like the previous night, I'd gone to change but this morning I felt an uneasy twinge in my stomach, but it only lasted ten seconds so I shrugged it off and came out of the bathroom in the same blouse and white jeans I'd worn when we'd had our first lesson together; Johnny looked at me surprised "Ya know, after all these years, you've not grown out of that whoa, you still look so innocent, Baby, my girl. I wouldn't be surprised if my old stuff didn't fit me anymore; the army was so strict; when you weren't slayin' commies, you were doin' push-ups, sit-ups, any sort of exercise; but none of my fellow infantryman ever knew I'd taught dance prior to enlisting… well my brother Nico did, but that was irrelevant for we belonged to different divisions, you know he came back exactly a week after I did – he wanted to see our sister be married, he honestly had no idea you and I were to be married til I asked him to be my best man…" Johnny said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door; we headed towards an elevator, since the dining hall was a couple of floors below and we were still too lazy to take the stairs; Johnny and I had just gotten in the elevator when a voice called his name; "Johnny? Johnny Castle? Is that you, son?" asked a man (who appeared to be somewhere in the region of fifty) with grey-hinted short, wavy blond hair, and his eyes were a soft, yet striking green, this guy looked so much like an older more masculine version of Penny that I gasped "Hey, Mr. Johnson, its been ages so what have ya been doin' since ya left Kellerman's?" Johnny greeted the man, whilst I hid myself behind him.

The older man laughed: "I went to teach dance over here in Europe. The kids of Germany, Italy and Spain still thrive upon the ability to sing, dance, or play an instrument." He explained, smiling again I couldn't help but look at him again, he couldn't have been anything but Penny's father.

"You look a lot different to when I last saw you, my boy, you're all brown now, and you've still got that fire in your eyes, I gather you want to teach dance again someday?" Mr. Johnson asks Johnny, grinning slyly at my husband who returns the smile instantly, though his eyes spoke clearly of the shock at running into the father of his old dance-partner again.

"Yeah." Johnny nods his head, at that moment Mr. Johnson chose to finally take notice of me, he smiled at me in welcome, "Ah, and this must be the " _famous_ " Baby Houseman. Why, my daughter told me so much about you in her letters." He murmured, the sly smile still on his lips and an amused look on his withered face, he offered me his right hand to shake, I smiled back at him and shook his hand firmly, my hand almost disappearing in his broad palm.

"So you know your daughter has a new partner, dancin' and otherwise?' Johnny asks him coyly, with a mischievous glint in his eyes; and Penny's father nods "Yes. Young Ricardo there was one of my first Italian students; he was an excitable young thing and was interested in if I had any children _"Yes, I have a daughter."_ I'd replied, " _She's a couple of years younger than you, and her name is Penny."_ I'd told him, handing him a photo of my daughter but you were in it too but I hadn't used your name, just said _"That's her old dance partner, nice kid, came from the streets though he told nobody why he was on them to begin with. My daughter said he got fired but never told me_ _ **why**_ _."_ "My god, she looks just like you." He replied, with a twinkle in his hazel eyes." He finished; smiling at the two of us.

I looked at Penny's father "So, you recommended that he try for a position as an instructor at Kellerman's, then?"

"Well yes. Eager McItaliano there kept askin' if he could meet my Penny, and I had to tell him that she worked in the states and at a resort, but I'd never told him the name so he took a guess at it and got it right." he paused looking at how Johnny's arm was tight around my waist, and I'd had my head on his shoulder and he ran his free hand through the brown curls atop my head.

"So are you two _"together"_ now, then?" He asks green eyes the color of sea foam, twinkling amusedly at us.

"Yes, Baby and I got married just two days ago, great ceremony, 'specially when Luis and the whole entertainment crew of Kellerman's turned up uninvited – but in truth we didn't mind, after all, it was good to see 'em all again, your daughter had a wedding ring on her finger and that Italian guy was talkin' so sweet to her that I'd known they were together like we were. But, Mr. Johnson – did ya know that your daughter had married him?"

"Ah, well yes I did, he rung me up 9 months after he'd gone to work back in the states he'd called me asking for my blessing for he loved my daughter more than life itself and that she felt the same." Mr Johnson replies, then he looks at my husband, "Now you must call me by my first name, you no longer work under me, Johnny; so you call me Adrian now." He finished, smiling

"Right… Uh, so we'll see ya later…. Adrian." My husband replied, a little at odds with suddenly being asked by Penny's dad to call him by his given name and drop the formalities.

We sat together and ate breakfast in silence, until Johnny sees me rise abruptly from my seat and run toward the bathroom, I suddenly felt light headed and Johnny watched on worriedly as I swayed uncontrollably from side to side and then he raced toward me as I lost my balance, I don't know how he managed it, but he caught me seconds before I met the opulently carpeted floor.

The older occupants of the restaurant applauded Johnny for his heroism, but he took no notice; already murmuring concernedly into my ear, "Baby, sweetheart… you all right? What happened – wha- what's wrong?" He carried me gingerly up the stairs and back to our room; laying me gently down on top of the covers, now our honeymoon was interrupted as Johnny now would surely cancel the rest of the tour, which would've been a right shame so I blinked my eyes and looked at the clock; I'd been out of consciousness for ten minutes – maybe more – I'd lost track of time but Johnny steps swiftly to the side of the bed and falls to his knees, eyes wild with relief – he began to shower me with kisses "Baby…. Sweetheart, wha – what happened? You suddenly blacked out, you had me goin' _completely_ insane – what happened?" He repeated, worry clear in his tone I looked at him, "I…. I don't know, but I felt a little odd this morning – but now I'm fine…. Just jet–lagged, I guess… so are we still going to the museum, Johnny?"

He blinks those eyes of his, "If you want to, sweetheart…. I'm just concerned that you'll… y'know pass out on me again; and we'll have to make for the local doctor or worse go back to the states and have your dad lecture me because he would think I hurt you…" My husband finished.

I felt gradually better… that was until half-way through our entire month of staying in the much warmer Madrid that I began to notice my body was physically changing and Johnny too noticed for I was short with him; which made him uncomfortable and for a few days he'd been mulling it in his head and I was beginning to think he regretted our relationship.

"Come on, Johnny! Tell me what you are thinking, I thought you loved me!" I yelled at him, and then for the first time he seemed to be crying but god forbid, he didn't want to seem weak in front of me so he'd shook his head "Why the hell would you _even_ think I don't love you, you have complete possession of my heart, it beats entirely for you, dear one. I'm just so worried about your health first you pass out on me… then you're sick 'most every morning since we got here!" He yelled, equally angry, eyes hard and sparking for a moment or two.

I suddenly ran to the bathroom again and crouched over the toilet, vomiting "Baby, you all right sweetheart?" Johnny asks anxiously, from behind the door; thinking _"Jake's gonna kill me when he learns his little girl is sick; he'll make us divorce for sure. And I hate the thought, and she would too."_ When I hadn't replied he pushed the door open to find me lying unconscious on the floor – he picked me up carefully and carried me toward the bed and laid me down, checking me for any bruising when he reached my abdomen however, he felt a small lump beginning to form beneath the skin; I'd felt him flinch and walk over to where the phone stood; he was still waiting for an answer from an operator back in New York when I stood shakily from the bed and went to his side and kissed his cheek, "Johnny, what's wrong?" I asked, he turned from the table, eyes once again wild with relief, "Thank god, you're awake, dearest. We're flyin' back to the states tomorrow." He replied, "Why?" I'd repeated, confused. "I need your father to examine you, I think I know why you've been so sick recently." He stated, worry returning to his face and then suddenly my father's voice came over the line "Hello?"

My husband answered; "Jake; It's Johnny. look, ever since we arrived in Europe, Baby's been unwell, it's really been scarin' me and just awhile back I swear I felt somethin' on her abdomen." His voice dropped to being barely audible as he muttered rather unwillingly. "I think I may have gotten her um, pregnant, I'm so sorry, I guess you're gonna do it, anyway."

"Do what?" My father asks, puzzled.

"I thought you'd… y'know, be angry with me and make plans to have us divorced." Johnny answered, embarrassment and nervousness showing on his face in the same moment;

My father laughs then "What? And ruin my daughter's happiness? Don't get me wrong, I'm shocked you're telling me this now; but you're the man she's always loved, son and she wouldn't look me in the eyes again if I did that to her."

"We'll be takin' the first flight to New York tomorrow mornin' I gotta pack our stuff up anyways." Johnny replied, his eyes scanning the room for any loose items of clothing; he located a mixed pile of clothes; both his and mine on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"So where are you now, then?" My Father asks, interest clear in his tone.

"Madrid, we planned to go to the opera tonight, and tomorrow we'd originally planned to go to see a bullfight, but due to my concerns with her health, I'll have to cancel, kind of a shame, if I'm honest." My husband answered, and then he put the phone down.

"Johnny, I'm fine… seriously; there's no way we're cutting our honeymoon short…" I interjected, staring in annoyance at him, _"Ah; a hormonally charged Baby, where's the sweet, charming, innocent, and beautiful woman I fell for back in the summer o''63?"_ Johnny thought to himself.

He turned to me, his face twisted with worry and anguish "Baby, you gotta understand somethin' I think our family's gonna get bigger, sooner than we intended it to, and I need your dad's medical expertise to really be sure." He replied; my annoyance turned to excitement, as I knew what he meant without him having to even say the words

"You mean?!" I asked, elated, my eyes shining with hope; I squeezed Johnny tight and felt him shrug beneath my embrace, but he'd smiled slightly

"Look; honey, I'm not entirely sure, but I know one thing if this got any worse I may end up losing my grip on reality; you dunno how you torture me every-time one of these "episodes" occur." He answers; pulling me close; kissing my lips tenderly.

I looked up into Johnny's eyes, disbelieving; "What do you mean I _"torture"_ you?" I questioned, my eyes widening in surprise.

"You don't know what it's like when you find the one. And you're with 'em, and then somethin' happens to turn ya lives upside down." He replies the pain in his voice; for once my strong husband seemed oddly weak, and I didn't like it at all.

The following morning, we drove the car we'd hired to the terminal and caught the earliest flight we could and arrived at about noon and Johnny escorted me out to his Bel air; loaded our luggage into the trunk and waited til I was comfortable in the passenger seat and then got in the driver's side, and slowly backed the car out of the spot, since the lot was crowded; he turned to me and whispered "Don't worry, sweetheart, your father took the news well, just remember one thing, dear one…" He trailed off and pulled me closer in order to tenderly kiss my forehead.

"What's that, Johnny?" I asked him sweetly, laying my head on his shoulder and letting my eyes close momentarily.

"That I love you, and I always will. I'll never let you go; until the lord above says its time; Y'know I never thought I'd end fallin' so hard for a rich kid like you, you were way outta my league; I always knew that; but I'll never regret doin' the things I did." He answered me, his eyes on the road as he turned his Bel air into light early-afternoon traffic.

"When did you realize you loved me for the first time?" I asked Johnny, curious now

"Barely a mile out of Kellerman's, when I left after ol' Max fired me. I was already thinkin' of comin' back there to surprise a beautiful girl who I'd just realized I'd fallen in love with – I had a few of my ex-fellow entertainment staff meet me in the woods and explained my plans to 'em and they agreed without hesitation; though Rodrigues was a little harder to convince but Maria got through to him ah my old, stubborn-as-hell wing-man; swear he and Maria were the new lesson advertisers til Penny's Ricardo came along." Johnny answers

"And just _who_ was that beautiful girl?" I teased him, and he laughed gently

"It was you of course, my _sweet, sweet_ Baby." He crooned, tightening an arm around my shoulders, and kissing my temple, I smiled sweetly at him; in all honesty I'd thought Johnny would've forgotten about me; He shouldn't've had to go over to Vietnam, he should've already had a kid by now and I would have been lonely; it made the fact that this was my reality all the more satisfying; I loved him with all my heart, had from the moment I'd first seen him.

"Are we going to my parent's house, Johnny?" I asked him with a smile

He looked me in the eyes and shook his head, "Nah. Baby we're goin' to your dad's practice to have him examine you first, then we'll go back and have dinner with your folks and tell them the news, if I was indeed correct in my prediction."

He drove til we were a couple of blocks from my daddy's surgery, because Johnny needed to call and schedule an appointment, He was surprised when he got through to my father;

"Hey Jake. It's Johnny. Yeah, we got back from Europe a few hours ago, and I was hoping you'd have a free appointment for your daughter's sake."

"Son, I just got back from my lunch-break, and I have three patients before I can see you two. How is my little girl presently?" My father asks

"She's fi-" My husband started to answer, but then he saw my face go green and then I reached for the door handle with my left hand as my right was firmly clamped over my mouth "Um, Doc could you wait a second?, I think Baby's havin' another episode."

"Why don't you tell me what occurs leading up to and during one of those _"episodes"_?" My Father asks, suddenly anxious.

"Well – uh – they differ. Sometimes we'll be arguing hotly about nothin' in particular and then she'll go real pale for a bit, after that she'd either run to the bathroom and be violently sick or just y'know, pass out… it tortured me to see my wife in that way…" Johnny answered, his voice thick with emotion, he put the phone back in that same second and went to his Bel Air and helped me out. I was shaky as I rose to my feet; I could feel my husband's strong arm supporting me and his hand smoothing my hair back in case I needed to throw up, but after a few minutes the nausea passed, and I looked into Johnny's eyes confused "Johnny?" I asked him anxiously, and I see the relief blossoming on his handsome face; He sighs "Thank the lord your truly fine, dearest Baby, I thought you would y'know pass out on me again, and I'd have called an ambulance and had you taken to the hospital, I've truly worked myself into a frenzy and I know that it's probably made it worse for you…" he paused, and when he resumed speaking his voice was strangely hollow "I'm so sorry Baby, for putting you under so much stress with my being in Nam. I wouldn't blame you if you y'know, wanted to leave me – I know I probably shouldn't have kissed ya that night but it felt so damn right That darn rascal cupid had shot one of his arrows straight at us and when destinies are intertwined by fate, the seeds of love can then be sown into one's heart."

"Johnny… why would you even _think_ I'd ever want to leave you, I never thought I'd even have a summer romance yet that I'd never be able to forget about him. But _you_ were always there in my mind, everything that happened that summer is very close to my heart and I always worried that you'd be the one forgetting about me." I reply, and my eyes were slightly misty when I finished.

"So you feel like getting somethin' to eat? Y'know before the appointment, we still have awhile before it … speakin' of I'd better tell Jake the good news."

Johnny adds, steering me towards a wooden bench, and gesturing for me to sit before returning to the phone and dialling the number for my Daddy's practice; to his surprise my father was still waiting for him to return to the conversation; all be it worried

"Jake. It was a false alarm, Baby's a-o.k. We'll be there shortly." He spoke quickly, but the relief was pretty clear in his tone.

"Well, That's certainly a relief." My father replies laughing softly.

"how long would we have to wait if we were there now?" Johnny asks, looking at his watch

"About an hour and a quarter, why?" My father asks, confounded

"Because I was thinkin' of havin' some lunch with her before I take her in to see you, wait does your uh… secretary know about the appointment?"

"Yes I have gone and told another Mrs. Castle who hadn't been at the wedding, that my daughter and her husband had my final appointment for the day." My father added, and my husband sighed and hung up the phone.

So we had lunch together and talked quietly between ourselves…. Until:

"What if I'm not right in my prediction… what if you've caught some parasite. What if…" Johnny fretted aloud, anxiety coating each word that fell from his lips, I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and he managed a half-smile;

"Johnny… I know you're probably going to be right. Why are you still worrying yourself?" I asked him, and he looks at me, I can tell from his face he is tormented.

"I guess I'm still worried that Jake would… y'know make plans for us to be divorced." He paused, and took a deep breath, "I couldn't bear the thought of living the rest of my life without you; because you bring meaning to my life; you inspire me endlessly."

We then walked the few numbers down to my father's surgery, the bell tinkled as we entered the building and went to the desk, the Receptionist looked up, and smiled at us

"Doctor Houseman will be with you shortly, for now just wait…" She explained, but then trailed off, looking at my husband as if recalling something and then she suddenly stood up and leant forward at that moment, Johnny recognized her, she was around the same age as his mother, but a little older.

"Aunt Clara, what are you doin' here?" He asks, embracing the woman over the desk

"Didn't you know Johnny, I'm the receptionist here." She replies and then looking at me she adds "Oh, and you must be Jake's daughter, Frances; if I'm correct?" she asks me, smiling

"Yes, but everyone still calls me "Baby" except for this one here, He'll use that and any term of endearment he possibly can." I replied, wrapping an arm around Johnny's waist, at my touch he leant down and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"So are you in a relationship with my…" She started to ask, but then my father came down the hall to greet us

He looked sternly at Johnny, "You haven't been rough with my daughter have you?"

"Look, I explained the situation to ya on the phone; y'know I'd be distraught if anything truly bad happened to her. You know I would've flown back to the states after the first time, but she convinced me not to. I know I should be ecstatic if she's y'know havin' my kid and all – because that's been her dream for ever so long – and I know I promised it to her at our wedding… but y'know also that I'm nervous for her health." Johnny hotly replied, trying and failing to not be exasperated at my father's question.

My Father laughed "I was just kidding, Johnny. You were very brave when you were in Vietnam, how many commies did you kill over there again?"

"'Bout 170, I think; I lost track after awhile but the Commander's of all the camps had had a bet on with each other on whose men could kill the most of 'em. Commander Richardson, from my camp was smug, he knew he'd win it at any rate because both me and Janowitz had exhibited the same ability to take 'em down." Johnny calmly replies; smiling slightly.

My father then shot me a worried glance;

"You sure you're ok, Honey?"

"Yes, Daddy." I replied. We then followed him down the hall to his office.

I laid on the table as my father began to examine me, Johnny watching on ever so nervously, then my father looks at Johnny

"You were correct, Johnny, my daughter is indeed pregnant I felt the initial signs of a fetus forming upon her abdomen. Congratulations."

"Oh my lord, I just knew it but never intended on it happening so soon; I know how long she's been waitin' for me but I've been faithful my heart has always been for her." Johnny sighs in relief "So how far along is Baby, Jake?" He asked

"About a month, which means you should have this child by early Spring next year." My Father answered

"So what's on the menu at chez Houseman tonight?" Johnny asks, humorously, curious now.

"Casserole, old recipe from Marj's mother; Why?"

"Do you mind if we drop by and share the meal with you?" Johnny asked, the happiness clear in his voice, amid the earnest curiosity. "Because we want to tell Marj, Lisa and Victor the news as soon as possible."

"But you don't want your mother to expect you two, right?" My father asks, turning to me with a gloating smile, he thought – _"I can't believe I'll be a grandpa again so soon – it only feels like yesterday that little George made his appearance strange how he doesn't look a thing like either of his parents, at least he has his mother's personality"_.

"That's correct Daddy; Do Lisa, Victor and the kids still live with you two?" I ask my father, suddenly eager to see my small niece and nephew again

"Yes, they do and they will be looking forward to hearing the stories of your European escapades." My father replied

"Not that we did very much… considering how poor her health was." Johnny put in, but then paused to think, "Jake, could her poor health now have had anythin' to do with what happened in June '66?" he pondered aloud

"Possibly… but most likely there's no relation between this and that, but I understand why you would think it, son."

"Johnny, did you lock your Bel air?" I suddenly asked him

"Of course I did, sweets. Got the keys right here in my jacket pocket." He assured me and we all heard something metal jangle as he felt the pocket.

"Good, because remember all our luggage is in the back." I reminded him softly

"We're still on the right side of the tracks, Honey." My Daddy teased

We then all went to the waiting area where Johnny's aunt sat shuffling papers absently

Johnny went over to the desk and tapped that aunt of his on the shoulder; and she gave him a most quizzical glance.

"Oh, and Aunt Clara, you'll never guess who me and Baby ran into when we'd arrived in France" He teases her, and she smiled as she was used to this type of teasing from her brother in law.

"I've no idea, why don't you tell me who you and your wife saw, Jonathan Alex?" She asks him, striking leafy-green eyes twinkling in merriment.

"It was no one other than your first-born daughter." Johnny answers simply, and that answer alone caused the older woman to raise an eyebrow

"You mean my beautiful Elli-girl? How are her studies going?" The Mother asked her nephew

"She said they're goin' fine… but she seems to be in love with some guy called Pierre Montaigne. Nice enough but not handsome enough for your daughter he is a ginger; god that will become a curse for your Husband and the boys, Josie won't care much; you know how self-preoccupied she is or has your youngest changed her ways?" Johnny asks

"No, she hasn't. You know she'll attend Columbia when she's grown?" His aunt asks

"Nope. I've not had time to keep with family matters like colleges for my little cousins… Say, what are Nate and Charlie up to these days?"

Then his aunt looks sad "Nathan was shipped to Vietnam late 1968. Of course Paul wanted him to keep at the Union, but our first son always worshipped his big cousins; and You, Nico and Brady had already been conscripted and were over there fighting but Charles doesn't have any intention of fighting, and his brother used to tease him by letter. But he was back in time for Josie's birthday. Though she is not your typical girl anyhow she wants to work for her father – but you know your Uncle Paul and how difficult he can be… well he complained that _"A union is no place for a pretty girl like our daughter – it's a man's job – and you know it too; Dear Clara; she should be like her sister blossoming as an artist. Once my sweet little Eleanor comes back from France she says she'll be residing in the Hamptons just think a Castle living the luxury or at least one of our children though Johnny has had his time on the streets though brief it was and then yeah lost what remained of his innocence slayin' the commies in the jungles of Vietnam. I can't blame Nathan for going you know how he's always worshipped Jonathan and Nicholas."_ "

Johnny nods in understanding, "Was My uncle busy at the start of the season? – Is that why you were not at my wedding?"

"Yes, your uncle has been working flat out since early April – of course he got time off at Easter but that was only a week, and we were very sorry we couldn't make it."

So The four of us left the building together; then a gleaming Silverado pulled up out the front and a greyish-brunet man leant out

"Ready to go home, my Clara?" He asked looking at Johnny's aunt – but then his gaze flickers in between Johnny and I

"Huh. Johnny, that your rich as shit wife…. Or just some trash you met at that resort. If you hadn't gone to Nam, then Nate wouldn't be there!" He growled and I couldn't help but burst into tears; Johnny's eyes were glazing over in anger as he stared at his uncle;

"Hey! You may be my uncle – _but_ that _still_ doesn't give you the right to say such things to or about my wife; yes, she may be rich but she ain't condescendin' at all." My Husband hotly replied, then his eyes now hard and sparking rested on his uncles.

"Are you just mad I broke up with Roz?" He asks, he thought his uncle would've been over that years ago.

"Kind of. She was way better suited to you than that." His uncle snaps, a grey eyed glare directed at me.

"The reason I broke up with the Weston girl was because her brother was the one that did that unforgivable wrong to your daughter!" My husband argued; "Leave Frances out of this, she's the best thing that ever happened to me and that's that." He states – and there is a ring of finality in his voice – only that his uncle ignored it and started to say something to make me cry farther while his own wife watched on in shock, but then someone decided to finally intervene – It was my Daddy whose own face mirrored the look of anger on Johnny's, "Enough! Who do you think you are, speaking to my daughter that way!" With his uncle Paul now thoroughly distracted; Johnny took me into his comforting embrace and murmured "There, there, Dear one. That's just the uncle that wanted me to go to the union and work for him. But I never wanted to anyway." Then wiping the tears from my eyes he continued, "and you shouldn't get yourself so upset, not with _our_ child on the way, you know I love you too much to even contemplate leavin' you for any reason."

I smiled at him, and whispered conspiratorially. "Lucky he has no idea about your cousin and Pierre – He won't like that at all."

"You're right he wouldn't, but y'know what'd be real fun – if we tell him about them at this moment." Johnny says, with an all to impish look in his steely-blue eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Paul…. I got somethin' to tell ya." He chanted at his now subdued uncle who'd been silenced by a sharp glance from my own Father.

"What?" his uncle sighed, rather belligerently at that too.

"I'm just gonna take a moment to tell ya; El's found someone in Paris – but he's not very good lookin' by my standards – so he won't measure up to yours at any rate… he's gonna bring a curse to our family… ya see he's got red hair." Johnny pauses and bursts into a chuckle.

"No; Johnny _that_ curse began the moment your sister and Gavin married." His uncle returned, his tone was slightly amused.

"Nup, at least Gav's tall, and his hair has got brown in it, but this Montaigne guy… ugh…" Johnny sighs in acute disgust, "His hair is carrot colored, y'know, he's so little and he has freckles and green eyes which have gray in 'em, I tell ya – if he was Irish he'd be a leprechaun." Johnny replies laughing longer this time

"Oh hell – is that what my oldest has fallen for, does he at least have some money to support her?' His Uncle asks, eyes now showing for a moment concern for the welfare of his oldest child.

"Nah, he's dirt poor. He's tryin' to get the museum to exhibit his stuff but it ain't any good. Don't know why Eleanor's with him – he doesn't honestly have time for her at the moment," He then pauses, "Wait how long has she been studying for?"

"Bout three years." His uncle and aunt answer in unison, then his aunt climbed in to the Silverado and they drove away into the fading sunset.

My Father turns to Johnny, with a large smile on his face. "How far did you park from the surgery?"

"A couple of blocks, don't worry Jake, we'll be followin' right behind ya." Johnny replied, so we walked in tandem to his Bel air and Johnny opened it for me and I slid in, looking at him worriedly

"I don't think your uncle likes me…" I sniffled, "I'm scared he'll hurt me Johnny."

Johnny leans in and hugs me tightly, "Don't worry about him, _my_ sweet Baby; he's still annoyed I chose the military over the house painter's and plasterers union." He murmurs comfortingly, "He's kind of envious because I was able to marry so well, despite me bein' on the streets and all."

My father pulled into the driveway first and little Olivia burst out of the front door,

"Grampa!" she cried flinging herself at him "You back fwom wook now?" she asked excitedly the silver in her eyes glinting out in her excitement.

"Olivia! You get back inside this instant!" My sister shouts, but then she sees it's my father that Olivia has run to, and smiles briefly

"Hi, Daddy. How was work to-day?" she asks embracing my father and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, the same old thing I deal with most days." My Daddy replies and in his head he said _"Good job at keeping unknown the return of Frances and Johnny so unexpected it will be for the three of them."_

"Daddy, won't you come in? Mother will be serving soon…." Then she trailed off as Johnny turned into my parent's drive way with a serious look in his eyes;

She shook her head and took her daughter's hand; "Let's finish setting the table I think two very important people are coming for dinner, am I right, Daddy?" she asks, glancing over her left shoulder to see Johnny getting out of his Bel air "What are they doing back here so soon, I thought they were to be in Europe another couple of months?" She says, turning to our father with a raised eye-brow

"Well, they have something they need to tell your mother, You and Victor it doesn't really directly concern either Olivia or George, though." My Father replies

Just then Johnny, with his arm tight around my waist was guiding me up the walk, helping me up the porch steps

Seconds later, my mother came to the front door and her eyes widened in welcome surprise as Johnny and I made our way up the porch. She reached for us both, smiling "Johnny, Baby! What in heaven's name are you doing back in the states so soon?" she kissed my cheeks, and then offered Johnny her hand, which he shook.

"Well…" Johnny started to reply, but I silenced him with a kiss, and he smiled down at me, and I kissed his jawline again.

"Come in! come in! Dinner will be in ten minutes for us; Olivia and George will eat later…. I take it this is a serious matter." My mother replies to which Johnny and I nod in unison, she moved aside so we could come inside; we stepped in the parlour and remembered the last time we sat there, though it was a good 9 months since the very day Johnny asked me to become his wife. The greatest dream in my heart was to be Mrs. Johnny Castle, and that had been a reality for a little over a month now, since it was July 16, 1970. A warm high-summer evening when the streets of New York City still bustled with innumerable tourists throughout the day, but because it was mid-evening many had gone back to their hotels.

"Now, we should celebrate your return with a bottle of Champagne…" My mother suggested but Johnny and my Father shared a glance before Johnny replied with "I don't think that's a wise idea, considering the nature of what we plan to tell you, Lisa and… uh – where's Victor?" He asks my sister, confused but then another car pulled up outside and Olivia and George came tumbling down the stairs and raced out the front door to their father who laughed, embracing them both tightly but then looks at the shiny Chevy in wonder, _"What the devil are Jonathan and my sister-in-law doing here; they were not due back for at least another month and a half. Something bad probably happened over there, well guess I will find out."_ He inhaled suddenly, _"Well at least I'll enjoy Marj's casserole, she's always been a good cook. My sister's always raving about her boyfriend's Ma's cooking."_

Johnny leant in the doorframe; smiling at my brother in law slyly, "Long time, no see, stranger." He greeted, to which Victor replied with a chuckle and a "Hey Jonathan, how are you?"

"Been better." Johnny replies to which Victor gives him an all to imploring look.

"So you two had no fun, is that what you're telling me?"

"We had some fun, yeah – but then Ba–Frances got real sick; I'd been sick with fear that we would be torn apart by circumstance." Johnny replied in anguish, his voice sounding as hollow as it had done earlier this afternoon.

"So… Why are you two back, anyhow?" Victor asks

"Because there's some important family news we must tell you guys… which is the reason we're back from Europe this early." Johnny replied

Not too much later, we all sat around the table, my Daddy of course sat at the head of the table, with Mother at his right, Lisa next to her, with Victor sat at the opposite end, and Johnny and I…. well we sat opposite My mother and sister but angled so her husband could also see our faces.

"So what is the news, you two?" My mother asks with an expectant look at us,

Johnny sat up straight as if he had been pinched by some invisible force

"It seems the Houseman-Castle clan will be bigger by next Spring…" He started but then trailed off, as my sister decided to add her bit, "and why might that be, dear Brother-in-law?"

"We found out for sure this afternoon, we're expecting a kid early next Spring." Johnny replied, and he grinned widely as he watched the excitement spread like wildfire through the room.

My father decided to tease my Mother "That's why he said no to the alcohol, Marj. He's just concerned with our daughter's health, and now with what he's just told you three, he doesn't want this child to have anything wrong with it when it is born – because he feels it would destroy their relationship."

My mother nods "But do we know the gender yet, Johnny?" She asks

"Of course we don't. Frances's only 3 weeks pregnant, so its really too early to speculate on such matters." My father and Johnny said in unison

"When do you plan on informing your family, Johnny?" That question came from Victor, funnily enough.

"I plan on driving to Philly in the morning – with Frances of course – depending on the traffic it should take 2 hours, maybe 2 and a half. I feel like a complete jerk for springing this on you at the last minute," He pauses, and looks at me and I nod in support, squeezing his hand gently and he looks more confident "But is Baby's room still vacant so we may sleep there tonight? If not, then we'll sleep in my Bel air if need be…."

"Of course her bedroom is still empty – and it would be a pleasure to have you two stay the night." My mother courteously replies; a smile on her face

Then Johnny stood suddenly "I've got to get our luggage from my trunk; I'll be back inside in a little while…" He trailed off as I got up to follow him – but he pushed me back down to a seated position "No, sweetheart, it's almost dusk and I don't wanna have you falling because you will be endangering three lives; yours, mine and our child's." He adds, and I look at him worriedly "Johnny, what if something happens to you while you're out on the street?"

"Come on honey; y'know it won't, this neighborhood is still flashier then the one I used to call home in Philly. So there's really no need for you to worry, dear one." He reassures me, chuckling at my expression, he leant down and kissed my forehead before he headed for the front door – but then He gestured toward my brother-in-law "You come make yourself useful – you milk-sop." He teased, with an impish look in those eyes of his, my sister and I laughed at Victor's expression then my sister asked, "Why doesn't my sister have to bring her own luggage in?" "Well… It's customarily the man's job to carry his wife's luggage and open each door for her and to wait until she is safely inside before he himself dares to cross the threshold." Johnny explained, he had obviously while on the streets of Philadelphia; happened upon a handbook of social etiquette – that or he was just trying and succeeding to impress my parents – it worked at any rate, for they were both smiling at him.

As they headed to the porch Victor asked Johnny,

"Why am I a milk-sop?"

"Because you weren't ever in Nam – and every man who wasn't over in those Jungles doin' his part for the security of this great nation of ours is a milksop." He replied

"May I remind you your cousins and youngest brother probably qualify as milksops too." Victor teased Johnny his silvery-gray eyes twinkling amusedly.

Johnny, loyal as ever to his siblings and cousins – shook his head and sighed

"No they don't, they're exempt from that rule because their family, and you're only the husband of my sister-in-law." The note of finality was there once more, so Victor decided to leave it.

As Johnny retrieved our suitcases from his trunk and sat them on the side walk, Victor's eyes widened

"How many bags did you two take each?" He asked Johnny, who chuckled at his expression

"Three. And before you give me that look – that's because we bought clothes while in Italy, we only bought the latest in Fashion only the best for Frances." Johnny explained

"You spoil my sister-in-law so much, and I suppose when the child comes he or she will be just as spoilt." Victor countered and Johnny could only grin because he spoke truth.

So Later that night Johnny and I lay cuddled together in my bed, we lay there in silence until Johnny decided to say something;

"So how'd ya reckon your mother, sister and Victor took the news?" He asked me and I smiled tiredly up at him.

"They're over the moon – just as I was when you first mentioned it, I'm sorry I thought you didn't love me anymore when we were in Madrid." I apologized

He chuckled softly "That's alright, sweetheart. And I know why the guy you tried to date while I was still in Vietnam thought your heart belonged to another, and that you were thinking of them whenever he took you to a date." He murmured,

"and why was that, my handsome lover boy?" I teased him, and he chuckled again; his hand caressing my abdominal area lovingly as he murmured, rather matter-of-factly;

"You were thinkin' of me, dear one, because you knew how you'd have hurt me if you'd actually married him, right?" He asked me, I nodded into his chest.

"Yes, Leo could tell because of that pendant you gave me, I still have it though I don't have to really wear it, now that you are here with me, Johnny." I reply, snuggling into him and putting my head on his shoulder, he had a distant look in his eyes which told me he was remembering something from our brief time at Kellerman's. I recalled the same memory with a soft smile

 _He just entered the dancehall and a couple of the dancers tried to corner him, their faces showing mock surprise_

" _Hey, Johnny" Jan murmured_

 _Rodrigues copied her instantly, before his partner winked at him and said teasingly "See told ya he'd come back." with a nudge of her elbow._

 _He nodded absently at them, his mind set on finding out if the feelings he only just realized he'd had were indeed mutual._

 _It took him a brief look about the room to locate the table at which I sat between my parents; He approached the table quite nervously, and I leant forward, shocked and a little excited to see Johnny again._

" _Nobody puts Baby in a corner." He states as if it had always been a fact; he extended his right hand to me, as his left held a vinyl record "Come on." He says; pulling me to my feet – I wasn't sure where he was taking me – but I would go anywhere with him already;_

 _My parents both stood as he gripped my hand gently and started for the stage, he was still so set on doing the last dance of the season – and there was only one person he truly wanted to do it with – me. Daddy tried to reach for Johnny with the intention of pulling us apart – but Mother grabbed his wrist and gazed calmly at him._

 _Johnny threw an occasional glance at my parents as we neared the stage, he led me up the stairs and to the front of the stage, all the while getting an all too disapproving look from Mr. Kellerman._

 _Suddenly the anthem abruptly cut off as Johnny spoke half-calmly into the microphone:_

" _Sorry 'bout The disruption folks…" He breathes deeply, "But I always do the last dance of the season – this year someone told me not to… so I'm gonna do my kinda dancin' with a great partner… Who's not just a terrific dancer; Someone who's taught me there are people who are willin' to stand up for other people – no matter what it costs 'em – Somebody who's taught me…" He broke of to look into my eyes deeply "about the kinda person I wanna be – Miss Frances Houseman." He concluded, and My father rose from his seat in anger,_

" _Sit down, Jake." My mother orders, there is a note which Daddy couldn't ignore and he sat down again, mother giving him a stern look._

Early the next morning we woke up, and thought about how his own family would react to the news of my first pregnancy.

"How do you think your family will take the news, Johnny?"

"They'll be just as excited, I'll bet – it'll be _just_ like when My sister and Gavin told 'em but only Ma, Pa, Nico, Brady and Eli knew – they'd never let any of my uncles and aunts know, and that was a big mistake…. That explains why there was a note of hostility in his voice whenever uncle Paul spoke of Gav."

I yawned and stretched up to slip an arm around his neck, and he bent his head forward, then kissed down the side of my neck, and I giggled as he would pull his lips away teasingly every few seconds, after which he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, sweetheart, we'd best be on our way…" He looked at our suitcases "After we have y'know taken part in the morning rituals… I'll start the bath for us." He chuckled at my expression and pulled two very casual outfits out of the case "We wouldn't want to make my folks feel inadequate." He explained, and I looked at him, confused "But last I heard you said your father was a gynaecologist…" I said confused "Yeah, but he retired just three months before we married because he was 70, and he's slowin' down some, but we don't dare mention that around him, I never saw any of his well-off patients anyhow cause I spent so many of my adolescent days exploring the poorer side of Philly, hangin' with the street kids, they never seemed to mind much that I'd come from wealth just accepted me as their equal y'know, but both my Ma and Pa never had any idea of what I was doin' but if they had done they woulda been all disapprovin' and the like. They only got concerned y'know because my brother Nico started to follow me, but they only really confronted him anyway."

He led me to my family's bathroom, in one night he'd managed to memorize the layout of my family's house, which was impressive on its own, and then he started to fill the huge spa bath with warm water and then whispered, "Get yourself nude, sweets. I'll be with you in five, just need to get our clothes from the bedroom." He finished, winking.

So within twenty-five minutes we were out and wrapped in warm, soft towels and then Johnny spoke:

"So… Y'know whatcha mean to me, right?" He asked softly, and I nodded, because I was to him what he'd always been to me, my one true love, the one person I'd do anything for on this earth, my protector, and my best friend.

I slipped into my outfit which consisted of a navy and white lace, cap-sleeve dress, grey stockings and cream heels.

"Ah… you look just like a runway model, my sweet Baby." Johnny crooned, pulling me close to kiss down the side of my neck, I playfully swatted at him, "Oh, Johnny! You're so cute!" I trilled, and my husband looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Cute? But honey, I'm a guy, not a girl!" He cried in false-indignation, because in truth he'd known that was not the way I'd meant it.

"Just the things you say to me are adorable; you handsome devil, you." I playfully admonished him, giggling like a school-girl.

"And what has the handsomest gentleman in your universe picked for himself to wear?" Johnny asked rhetorically, standing up and pulling on a dark navy blue tank-top and dark blue jeans, white socks, and his trademark black mid-heel shoes. _"typical Johnny, he never wears anything but either blue or black and sometimes white, must've been hard for him to have to wear army greens."_ I thought sarcastically, and he'd read it because his lips twitched amusedly and he kissed me again, he knew me so well already, He took my hand and led me to the kitchen where my Dad sat at the head of the table looking at the local paper.

"Morning, Daddy!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms childishly about his neck, he barked out a laugh, turned and kissed my cheek tenderly. "Good Morning, dearest daughter." He replied, and then looked up to see Johnny retrieving a couple of mugs from the kitchen cabinet, "And a good day to you, sir." He greeted, with a nod at my husband, who grinned in response and replied with a "Good mornin' Jake."

"So, when are you headed to Philadelphia, you two?" My father asked. "It may take a little while longer than you said, take a look at the headline, son. There was a pretty horrific accident on the Interstate 45 overnight." He informed Johnny, pushing the newsprint towards him, with one look at the headline Johnny shook his head in disbelief, "People can be so careless at times." He muttered. But he didn't want me to see the picture because he knew how sensitive I was to issues like that.

The headline read **"Four killed, three critically injured overnight as two speeding vehicles collide on major road, expect diversions to be in place."**

"I bet Alexander and Mabel won't be expecting you to visit them – do you think it wise to give them such a surprise?" My father asked us – and Johnny just merely nodded in response – filling the jug with water, then placing it on the stove top, and set it to boil, and as it whistled, he turned to the cupboard and got the coffee powder down from the shelf.

"How many spoons of caffeine you want, sweetheart?" He asked me, with a cheeky grin on his tanned face.

"One and a half please, Johnny." I replied, and after he'd put the specified amount into the cup, putting double that into his own, he then retrieved the milk from the refrigerator, and sat the glass bottle on the counter top, before adding the milk Johnny added the steaming water, and then unscrewing the lid off the bottle, he poured milk into each mug before turning to me with a look I could only describe as purely teasing. "You want sugar too, Baby?"

I pouted my lips seductively "Oh! am I not sweet enough already, Johnny?" I exclaimed melodramatically – and he chuckled ruefully in response. "Of course you're sweet enough, dearest. Why – you're the sweetest, most wonderful thing to ever happen to me – but I guess you know that all too well by now."

I walked right into his loving, protective embrace and whispered with a nod of my head, "Yes. Because that is what you are to me. I knew even through my time at College, I knew that you still cared for me this way – and now I won't have to let you go."

He kissed my nose, laughing a little more. He then passed me a mug of coffee, he looked to my father, as he took a sip from his own mug. "Jake, should we leave real soon to avoid the worst of the traffic?"

"Yes, you two should… don't rush." He cautioned Johnny, "I don't want the two of you injured, son."

"We will take our time, Jake." Johnny assured my Daddy. But then he looked about, searching for my mother, "Where's Marj, anyway?"

My mother came in from the utility room with a smile on her face. "Jonathan, I thought I heard your voice, how was your sleep?"

"Good thanks." Johnny replied, "Couldn't complain, because the fortune that Heaven had given to me was lying there in my arms, I never thought I'd love anyone half as much as I love your daughter here." He added, poking me gently in the side.

I looked at him with tears of joy clouding my brown eyes. My husband had such a way with words, so I decided to tease him, "Johnny, you can poetize – why did you want to dance when you could have easily been a writer?"

"Because that's a side of me that's only come into light since I've been reunited with you, my angel." He whispered in reply, pulling me close into his side and kissing my forehead tenderly.

So we were soon on the road, and as my father had warned us, there were diversions… only Johnny knew all the back-streets so we'd avoided most of the traffic.

As Johnny and I pulled up out the front of his childhood home – he noticed all the cars parked down the road, he recognized all but one of them – a sleek, cherry-red Pontiac firebird and thought "Who the _hell_ is that." And took a mental note thinking "It's probably one of dad's ol' patients."

We walked up the wall manicured path, towards the front door when a fifty-something man with long silvery hair came out from the side yard, and leant on his shovel he looked at Johnny curiously, "Good day to you, young master Jonathan!" He greeted and Johnny grinned in response "Hey Joseph" He returned. "how ya been?"

"Just fine your Ma and Pa work me real hard though I'm what fifty-eight" then he noticed me, holding tight to Johnny's muscular arm, trying to hide away from him. "And who might this be?" He asked curious. "this is the girl that has captured my heart – Frances Elaine Houseman; her Daddy's still practising medicine in east Manhattan." Johnny introduced me to the older man who smiled at me in welcome. "Alexander told me you'd married a richer girl." He recalled, "Well it's nice to finally meet you, Frances."

"Do you know who owns the Pontiac, Joseph?"

"Some relation of Mabel's. I'm not sure how the two are related, though."

Pretty soon we both stood on the porch, and Johnny rang the doorbell, "Coming!" a female voice trilled and seconds later a woman who was similarly aged to me answered the door, she must have been a cousin of Johnny's because she had wispy caramel curls and medium-green eyes – set in a face very similar to his own sister's, my husband stared at her shocked "Macie?" He asked of the woman, dumbfounded. "Is that you? It's been what, 9 years since we last saw each other; How are you, sweet cousin?"

"Jonathan, Aunt Mabel said you and your spouse were enjoying your honeymoon in Europe – why are you here now, then?" Macie questioned him, casting a comrade's smile in my direction.

"Macie, Honey, who are those two?" A man who looked a few years older than me, asked Johnny's cousin. He was black haired and grey eyed and he appeared to be friendly enough.

"that's my cousin. Jonathan Alex Castle, and his wife…" She trailed off looking at me in confusion, "I'm sorry, but I believe you've forgotten to introduce your wife to us, Jonathan."

Johnny chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Macie, this is my dear wife, Miss Frances Elaine Houseman. And, yeah – we were in Europe – but there was a personal reason that resulted in us being here now and that's…." He was cut off by a shouted greeting from his brother, Nico, who had a friend of their sister's with him

"Hey, bro what're ya doin' here?!" He called excitedly, like he was a young boy all over again, "It's great to see you, and you too, Baby – but why the hell are you two back? Did youse have fun? Pa said he got a message from our uncle sayin' that apparently our cousin El's got a Cheese-eating surrender monkey, that true?" He would have continued if his own mother hadn't been drawn to the entryway by the noise, Mabel Castle poked her head through an infinitesimally small gap.

"Nicholas, get away from the door, what's all this noise abou…" Then she noticed Johnny and I standing there, our faces both equally flushed but then Johnny grinned at his mother, his eyes laughing. "Surprised to see us, you dear mother o' mine?"

"Yes, I am Jonathan. But why are the two of you…" She paused to throw me a welcoming smile. "back from Europe so early?"

"Yes. Pray tell us what the two of you are doing here?" Echoed a sonorous voice, and Johnny grinned in his Father's direction "We'll tell all of you later at lunchtime… speakin' o' lunch who's cooking are we to eat of?" Johnny asked out of curiosity

"A mix of mine, and your Aunt's cooking's…. Isn't that right, my dear baby-sister?" Mabel informed him, though the last part was a question directed at a lighter blonde who appeared to be about a decade younger than she, but other than a slight change of hair and eye color, was exactly identical to Johnny's mother.

"Aunt Marina?!" Johnny asked, dumbfounded, and the other woman laughed at his expression.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew." The woman answered Johnny, "and is this the Baby I've heard so much about? Well its great to finally meet you, honey."

"So Ma, are Anne-Maria and Gav still in Hollywood?" Johnny asked, but the answer came not from his mother, but from his sister, who was now 6 months gone and showing visibly.

"No, dearest brother, we arrived late Monday evening and plan to stay till Saturday." Anne-Maria waddled out of the family room.

Johnny looked curiously at his sister. "So you know the gender of your coming arrival?" He asked

Anne-Maria nodded, "A few weeks ago, my physician back in Los Angeles, Dr. Montgomery, said we are to have a boy."

"and how'd Gav react to the news?"

"Well, I picked her up and spun her 'round a few times, much to the doctor's horror." Gavin answered proudly.

"So do the two of you have a name for him yet?" I asked my sister-in-law, with a joyous smile.

"Yes." Anne-Maria replies, "We wish to call him Jackson only we don't have a middle name for him."

"But you'll eventually come up with one by the time he's born, right?" Johnny asked, to which his sister nods.

Around two hours later we all sat around the table in the ornate dining room, and Johnny's mother turned to us with a smile

"So," She asked rather bluntly. "What did you want to tell us, Son?"

Johnny reacted in much the same manner as he'd done the previous evening, when it was my own mother asking that same question, yet more gently:

"The reason we are back from Europe this early is because Baby was ill on and off throughout our time in Europe – and I was afraid – so very afraid – that I'd lose her." He broke off, his expression was tortured and his mother, sister, aunt, and cousin looked distressed at his obvious anguish; "But she recovered somewhat until we got to Spain then she deteriorated again and she asked me the strangest of questions, she asked me whether I stopped lovin' her, and I quite naturally said no – and then she passed out on me once again, and when I decided to examine her, I felt something on her abdomen…"

"I thought _"This could be one of two things either she's gotten a parasite or she's carrying my kid."_ So I called her Daddy and admitted quite reluctantly that I may have knocked his little girl up…." He trailed off as I spoke up "But I always knew he would be right." Johnny dropped a tender kiss on my forehead, and I put my head on his shoulder as he continued. "so we flew back yesterday mornin' and arrived just after mid-day and after some time passed we'd gone to Jake's surgery and I ran into aunt Clara."

"Oh, and how is my sister-in-law?" Alexander asked his oldest son, smiling.

"She's fine Pa – but she said Josie, horror of horrors, intends to work at the union for uncle Paul when she's fifteen – and by some miracle still wants to attend Columbia when she's grown – which probably made Uncle Paul confused and angry at the same time."

"And is it true cousin El's gotten herself a cheese-eating surrender monkey?" Nico asked again, which earned a disapproving glance from Mabel

"Yeah," My husband answers, nodding his head. "I dunno why she's with him anyway, he's dirt poor. Just so you know, and while we were there he kept sayin' he was tryin' to get the local museum to show his stuff – problem _is_ it ain't that good so they keep rejecting it."

"Getting back to the original topic – Jake examined his daughter for me and told me that she was indeed pregnant but only three weeks along." He announced, his voice overflowing with joy and satisfaction, watching once again as the excitement spread like wildfire through the room.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that by next spring I'll have either a niece or a nephew!" Anne-Maria cried out, grinning.

"Sis, I still can't believe you never informed any of our aunts and uncles you were expecting – Uncle Paul holds a grudge on Gav for that – and you know it." Johnny chided his one and only sister

"Yes, I admit it was probably wrong for Gavin and I not to tell the whole family – but that still does not give our uncle the right to bear a grudge." Anne-Maria replied

"Have you got a house yet?" Johnny's father asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope." Johnny shook his head "But we will start lookin' next week, I promise Pa."

"Good." Alexander replies, then he looks at his second son, "Nicholas, when are you going back to Vietnam?"

Mabel's eyes welled suddenly, and her husband seemed to regret killing off the bright atmosphere for a moment or two.

"In a few months, Pa." Nico replied, but then he sighed. "What a pity Brady cannot be here to…." He was cut off by a knock at the door

Johnny got up to answer it, and I smiled at him. "I wonder who the devil that is?" I asked and as my husband opened the door, he nearly fell back in surprise.

"Surprise, big bro!" Bradley Castle greeted his oldest sibling with a cheeky grin.

"Holy shit! Brady, what the hell are you doin' here? you're supposed to be blastin' the asses off commies – keepin' the Castle legend alive… but you're here and boy has a lot happened since you went back – and that was only a month ago!" 

"Well, I thought it would be better if I went again with Eli in two months…"

"But our brother is not yet eighteen and he can't fool the recruiters as you did, if anythin' he looks nearly seventeen – not almost eighteen."

"Touché." Brady snickered, then their mother came to the door, and when she realized her second youngest stood on the threshold, her eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"Bradley James Castle, What the devil are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes now clouding with tears of joy.

"Surprise Ma!" Brady chanted, his amber eyes laughing.

"It's great to have you back, son! But we never expected you to be home." Alexander added, then he looked at my husband "As was your and Frances's appearance, Johnny – so did you already tell Jacob and Marjorie the news?"

"Naturally. Well just Marj, and Baby's sister and her man – because remember I had to have Jake examine his daughter to see if she was indeed carrying our little one which she was."

My husband turned to his pure blue eyed brother and asked him "So Nico how long you been with our Sis's friend?"

"A few weeks we started courtin' in late June on the twenty-first if I remember rightly. She was so darn cute I had to get a second look. I thought _"Shit. Is this my sister's bosom friend or just an angel from the heavens?"_ She was gorgeous dark auburn hair, full pink lips, golden skin and the loveliest brown eyes _."_

He said, kissing Erin on the cheek.

"So," My husband asks, turning to his pretty cousin, "do my eyes deceive me, or are you expecting too?"

Macie smiled at her husband and then looked at my Johnny, green eyes meeting steely-blue ones. "Well yes, I'm about five months along I feel like I'm going to have a girl – but Felix…" She added, glancing into her husband's grey eyes "thinks it's to be a boy." She finished, and she smiled at the dark-haired fellow that was her husband.

"So how come you guys were not at the wedding? Uncle Paul, Aunt Clara and their kids all had a valid reason – but you and your man have not stated why you couldn't make it – I bet its probably just because of the distance, am I right?"

"Well," Macie Looked uncomfortable, "not only that but Felix's Dad had him working long hours at the dock in Peoria."

"Sorry for that. I forgot your husband's Pa ran a major shipping line in the central states."

"I think my Dad would've preferred if Mother had given me a younger brother, because he was still involved with the fight against the Communists, he really wanted to have someone to follow in his footsteps but god only gave him me." Macie said, with a distant look in her green eyes.

"Surely Uncle Grant is still proud of you, I'm mean you play cello quite well, you play in the Chicago Symphony Orchestra, last I heard you were the principle cellist; which is quite an achievement." Johnny said, which earned a smile from his rather angelic cousin, who was not even a year older than I.

"Ah, but you know my Dad, ever the hero y'know he got head hunted for the FBI when I was little but turned the offer down."

"Really, but that's the cops, and Uncle Grant's a mercenary, it was always funny to hear his accent 'cos he was the only Non-Natural-born of the Family." Johnny finished, chuckling.

It was always a joy to see my Johnny with his siblings and cousins, he had a seemingly never ending list of cousins and they were all rather closely aged. Billy and Nico were the same age, as were Anne-Maria, Grace, and Macie. Barely a year and a half separated Eleanor and Brady, and so on.

While I _did_ have cousins they were all Babies Maddison, the eldest was fourteen years younger than me, and the newest member of the family, a boy named Noah, as my mother had told us – was 24 years younger than me, and then some.

It was a week later, that Johnny approached my father, keeping the promise he had made to his own father.

"Jake, uh- could you help us find a place to live?" he asked tentatively "My Pa raised the idea when we visited and told them you know what. And I promised I'd start looking almost immediately – and I never go back on a promise once I make it." He explained.

My Daddy nods. "I would be obliged to … you'll live in the city, if I'm correct?" He looks worriedly between my husband and I.

Johnny shakes his head. "Nah, Jake – I would rather raise my children in the suburbs – children need wide open space to roam, so I thought about relocating to Westchester county, its not far from the city, anyhow, only twenty minutes – so we'll still be able to see each other regularly." Johnny explained to my father.

"I'm glad you aren't going to take my little girl to a far-off state, if _you_ didso then _I_ would not forgive you, ever." My daddy teased.

Johnny smirks then, blue-gray eyes twinkling merrily. "The farthest we'd stray is to Pennsylvania to be near to my folks, and you should be aware of that, Jake." He calmly replies, reaching to pull me into his arms.

"Has he told you of these plans, sweetheart?" Daddy asked turning to me with a cautious glance.

I nodded, settling myself into Johnny's protective embrace. "Yes," I reply softly, as Johnny caressed my cheek tenderly. "He came up with the idea on our way back to New York."

So with-in a month of house hunting, one afternoon in late August, Johnny called me.

"Hey, how's my sweetheart this fine summer's day?" He greeted, all too cheerfully.

I brightened up as I heard the excitement in the voice of my husband, "Have you found a place in Westchester county for us to live?!"

"Yep, most certainly have, its in a flashy part of White Plains "Haviland Manor." Its great, I can't wait till you see it… I hope it will meet with your standards, my darlin'" He replies, somewhat worried for my reaction.

"I am sure I will love it, after all, you picked it out… and you know me too well already." I say, which reassures my husband.

"I'll be out the front of your parents' place in, oh, forty minutes or so, your Daddy's just talked with the agent who showed us through." He concluded, and rang off.

I bounded to my feet and danced from my room into the hallway, I was met by my brother in-law, who gave me a look of utter puzzlement.

"Frances?" He questioned, "What's with that sudden burst of energy?"

"Nothing, Victor. Just that _my_ Johnny has found us a house down in White Plains."

"Oh, really, and what does it look like then?" He continued with his interrogation, and, whilst I normally would have calmly answered each question, currently my mind was jumping with child-like glee.

"I do not know, Johnny just called to inform me that Daddy was in negotiation with the agent to secure the deed – but he wants to know if I approve – he should be here in a little while – oh, I must tell mother right away." I gasp out excitedly, heading for the stairs – I took them carefully, as Johnny would be worried if I had taken them any other way.

"Mother! Mother!" I cried, flitting into the living room, as if I were my niece's age and not my own. Mother had been reading a story to Olivia and George, who both looked up at me curiously.

"What is it, dear girl?" Mother asked, then she paused as if she could tell it from my eyes alone (which shone with absolute happiness), "Jonathan has called, has he not?"

"Yes," I nod my head emphatically, "he has found us a decent sized house in the neighborhood of Haviland Manor in White Plains, he is coming to pick me up and take me to look at it – before he signs the deed…"

Olivia got to her feet and ran across the room, burying her face in the skirt of the simple green cotton dress I wore and as I ran a hand through her thick, ash-brunette locks, she raised a pair of glimmering-with-tears silver-blue eyes to meet my own sparkling brown ones.

'Aunty Fwances, where's unka Jownny gonna take you?" she asked, her arms tight around my legs.

"To White Plains, little one…" the little lower lip quivered, so I continued in an attempt to calm the child who clung for life to me. "it is not too far from the city, so you, George and your Mommy & Daddy will see a lot of us… and your new cousin…"

At that, her tears ceased, and she suddenly beamed up at me, the silver in her eyes more noticeable as she was truly excited. "Cousin? _Really_ Aunty, _really? When?_ "

"Your Grandfather says that your uncle Johnny and I should have our first child by spring next year."

She pulled back and ran to her brother, who was barely two years old, and tapped him on the shoulder.

The little strawberry-blond boy looked at his sister, "What, 'Livia?"

"Aunty Fwances sez we are to have a cousin next year."

The little boy just looked confused, and his expression made me giggle as I turned again to my mother, "Anyway, Mother; could you put the kettle on, please. Johnny should be here in twenty minutes or so."

My mother nodded, and then looking at the two small children, she smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry, sweethearts, but Grandmother must ready the coffee pot for your uncle will be here soon – to pick your aunt up…"

" _Why_?" George asked, he had obviously somehow been oblivious to his sister's prior outburst.

Mother leant down and ruffled his reddish-blond hair affectionately "Because, dear boy, your uncle has found them a place in the suburbs."

"Oh." He blinked his black eyes at me, though they were siblings, they shared no common features, Olivia was mostly like her daddy, though her hair held a much lighter shade of brown and her eyes were blue and tinged with silver, but she had inherited my nose somehow – the only thing George had inherited from his father's side of the family – was the blond hair. His personality, however, was already so much like Lisa's it made me laugh.

Mother retreated to the kitchen and set about preparing afternoon tea, and I attempted to help, but she waved me off, "Imagine how Jonathan would scold you, land! He is just as protective as your father was when I was pregnant with Lisa and you. If providence shows, at least one of your children will be your exact image – and Jonathan will spoil the child shamefully – just as your father did you." The last part was teasing, and I knew that for a fact, because it was true, that I looked exactly like her, and also true that it was due to that physical resemblance that Daddy had spoiled me so much growing up, not that his favor had turned me into a brat, I always was willing to assist others with things they were doing, and so I had assisted Daddy when he'd delivered my cousin Maddison.

"But, Mother-love, I remember Grandpa Jameson was disapproving of you marrying Daddy in the beginning." I said, though they weren't at all related, I couldn't help but see similarities between Grandpa's treatment of Daddy and Daddy's own initial disapproval of Johnny and I being together, at Kellerman's, namely.

Just as mother was setting the teapot in the center of the table, a series of knocks sounded on the front door, and I opened it, to no-one's surprise, Johnny stood on the mat, with a cheeky grin clear across his handsome face.

"Good afternoon, Miss." He greeted, and there was an impish look in his eyes. "Excuse me, but is my wife home?" he asked teasingly, and I giggled girlishly.

"You most certainly couldn't be her… it's just you're her 'xact double, anyhow."

"Johnny – how could you forget the one you gave your heart to – don't you love me anymore?" I sniffled, my eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"Baby, Baby," He croons, taking me into his strong, protective arms, "How could you even _think_ I don't want you anymore – you know what? Your letters kept me sane while I was fighting in Nam – I kept fightin' 'cos I knew I had a beauty that was completely devoted to me back home." He finished with a tender smile.

He releases me then, and I fit myself easily into his side and we stepped into the parlor of my childhood home, and suddenly my eyes smoldered with anticipation. "So, what does this house look like, my handsome lover boy?" I ask excitedly, and Johnny chuckles.

"Can't tell, you'll have to see for yourself." He answers, and I pouted my lips.

"Do not leave me hanging, Johnny…" I moaned

He winked at me, "Do I have to bind you so you'll stop askin' me questions?" He whispers teasingly.

I fell silent, but only momentarily. "Of course not – I know you would never actually treat me so unjustly – I mean too much to you, don't I?" I asked him playfully, kissing his cheek.

He nods his head. "That's damn well right, because you really are the only one I want to – scratch that – need to be with, it's like I dunno, you keep me sane or somethin'."

We then adjourned to the dining room, but Johnny poked his head in the lounge room, and Olivia ran to him, latching onto his leg.

"Hi, Uncle Jownny, how are you?" she giggled.

"Great. How's Victor's little princess this fine afternoon?" he asked playfully, leaning down and stroking her ashy-brunette hair affectionately.

I just watched with a most tender smile, seriously Johnny was _such_ a _natural_ with children, he was the most perfect father-material in my universe.

"Fine." She chirped, then she let go of his leg and looked up at him. "Is it true you gotcha self 'n' Aunty a place outta tha City?"

"Yep. Sure is. We'll be offerin' to watch you and George – next time your parents decide they want to have a night to 'emselves – after all, if we are to have a child so soon, we'll need the practice." He replied, smiling at the small child that stood before him. Olivia then skips away towards the stairs.

I pulled Johnny into the dining room, and my mother comes in from the utility room and gives my husband a smile, and shakes his hand.

"Why, Hello Jonathan, how are you this afternoon?' She asked then she was a little puzzled, as she half-expected him to be in Daddy's company.

"Won't you stay and have a bite to eat before you take my daughter to White Plains?" She asked him, with a gentle smile on her lips.

"I would be obliged to, Marj, before we head back to White Plains, that is." Johnny answered.

"Y'know what, your daughter was lucky growin' up." He remarked, in a low aside.

"How was I 'Lucky' Johnny?" I asked him in surprise, my eyebrows raised.

"'Cos you were fortunate enough two know both sets of Grandparents – you see, my Pa's Ma died in 1924 when my Pa was busy at Harvard medical school Aunt Lynne had been accepted to Harvard on a full scholarship 'n' Uncle Paul was still a teenager and it was amazing or so Pa says, that Grandfather survived a half decade without her." He explained, talking of the grandparents he never met.

"Yes, I guess I was quite lucky. My Grandpa Jameson lives in Brooklyn still but Mother is secretly worried he doesn't have much time left – I mean he and Mother have suffered the most following Grandmother's passing – I had it tough as well, mind, because you were still in Vietnam and I was so worried that I would receive notification that you had – you had…." I sniffled, and Johnny brought me close and kissed my forehead tenderly and whispered "But you got my letter eventually and I told you I was fine, didn't I?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, you did. I was so relieved, I truly never expected you to return to me unscathed, but you did... and I was blissful."

Johnny looked at me curiously "But what if I'd had some life-altering injury that meant you would have to look after me… would you leave me then?"

He regretted asking that as my expression became scandalized almost immediately. "Johnny Castle, you should well and truly know by now that I love you no matter what – and you are a fool for thinking I would leave you if you were unable to dance again – because my heart was broken when I found out you had signed up to fight in Vietnam." I answered.

"I was sure by then you'd been too busy with college at the time to even spare a moment's thought to me. I signed up, 'cos otherwise I'd be workin' my ass off in the Union for squat, and I had to try and rid myself of any jealousy regarding you – for I was certain that you'd moved on and loved someone else even though it was only a few months since that glorious Summer." He earnestly replied.

"You were a fool once more, because there was no way I'd forget _you_ Johnny. I thought that I could forget you once – so Daddy gave me to J-James, and you know what-what happened…." My voice faltered, I realised It was hard for Johnny to not be able to support me when my family decided to take my assailant to court.

Johnny enveloped me in a comforting embrace, and whispered into my ear, "Shh, Baby, its alright – he will never hurt you again; not on my watch – if he does, then he's dead meat." He assures me, leaning in to kiss the tears from my cheeks.

So with-in half an hour, we were on the road and Johnny had me close my eyes.

"Is it really necessary for me to have my eyes closed like this?" I asked him, truly the suspense was killing me, no exaggeration. I knew we were out of the city, since I could hear birds calling, undisturbed by the hustle and bustle of people and traffic.

"Yes, sweetheart it is… oh. We've arrived at our destination, so you can open them if you want."

I opened my eyes slowly and stared out the window, trees had surrounded us for the last mile or so, and now we were greeted by a wide expanse of front lawn.

My eyes widened in excitement, being a sophisticated city-girl I had never seen so much grass in my life. Noticing my expression, Johnny chuckled, "Wait 'til you see the back-yard sweet one, its just as big, if not _bigger_."

We pulled up to a well manicured pathway and Johnny idled his Bel-Air, and went round to help me out of the passenger seat, I gasped in wonder; "Is this land really ours, Johnny?"

He just nodded. Yes.

Suddenly a stately house loomed on the horizon, and A door opened and my Daddy and a much younger gentleman, in a three-piece black suit and leather shoes, that must be the agent, I gathered, came out onto the porch. My impression of the agent was that he was extraordinarily handsome with short, sandy hair and eyes the blue of the sea, and a smile which made him irresistible to any client… if she wasn't _already_ married to another, and expecting a child with that same man.

Johnny seemed to be already familiar with this gentleman as he offered his right hand with a grin, "Hey there, Marco, what's this, your 200th sale in 5 years? that's pretty darn impressive, if you ask me."

The decidedly good-looking man grinned at Johnny, and shook the hand he offered. "Yes siree, Johnny Castle it is, and is that ravishing woman the doctor's youngest daughter, by any chance?"

"Watch it, Romeo!" Johnny warned him, as I blushed somewhat at that comment. "But you are right, this is the younger daughter of the doc, _my_ sweet Baby, you see, I married her nearly three months ago and we're already 'xpecting our first kid." Johnny introduced me, his adoration of me was clear in the tone.

"Lord is that how he introduces you to strangers?" Marco teased me, blue eyes sparkling like the sun reflecting off the ocean.

"Well, yes, it is, and it does not annoy me in any way, because I love him with all my heart, I remember when he first said he had loved me – right before we both left the resort… I would have told him it was mutual then, but he stopped me." I answered the agent, smiling.

"What brought us in contact with one another again is not a thing either of us really wants to openly discuss." Johnny explained

The agent now appeared to be intrigued, "And why's that? I was sure you would be tellin' everybody!"

"You've been my friend for a good ten years, and I told you what happened to my cousin in 59, so the same thing happened to her – and I was truly afraid I'd lose the only girl I could see my life with – I could've killed the bastard on the spot only I thought she'd leave me if I did _that_ I'd be a monster – I only slaughtered 'em commies 'cos it was for the freedom of our great nation. And if I ever had children of my own I'd want 'em to grow up in a world free of war." Johnny replied.

"You used to like violence – you were extremely patriotic – but its strange you do not want that for your kids." Marco Commented.

"I know its because of the influence of this one here, she is the thing that kept me sane in those unforgiving jungles; I felt like I was fighting for the safety of my loved ones and that girl I'd lost my heart to years before." Johnny explained, smiling tenderly at me.

Marco then cleared his throat, "Ahem, do the two of you wanna take a look see, or have you lost interest, Mr. Castle." He teased

Johnny turned to me, eyes smoldering with palpable excitement, his gaze seemed to ask "You ready, dear one?" And I nodded enthusiastically.

"This is the bottom story, it has the kitchen and dining area, the living room and 4 bedrooms, the door on the end leads to the main bathroom, then there is the utility room, the kitchen has a walk in pantry, and if you will follow me upstairs… you will find six additional bedrooms three of which have bathrooms and wardrobes built-in, and a balcony with stunning views of the sunrise, and of course there is the almost acre of back yard. That porch you saw out the front wraps its way round the bottom storey." Marco explained, gesturing as we went through each area.

When we returned to the porch, Daddy embraced me tightly, "So I see you have shown my daughter through the house, Mr. Diaz?" He questioned, gazing at Marco, who simply nodded, yes.

Johnny turned to me, his blue-gray eyes alight with a curiosity we could only describe as impish; "So what'd you think, oh sweetest Baby o' mine?" He asked.

"Its absolutely perfect, you should know, after all, you picked it out, honey." I replied, smiling lovingly at him.

Marco chuckled then, "So I take it you two wish to purchase this outstanding property, built in the late Victorian/early Edwardian period?" He queried, with a quick glance between us.

"Yeah, Marco we would like to purchase this place." My husband replied, "So, could we sign those papers now?"

"Sure, just follow me back inside, I'll have the papers ready for you to sign, and before you ask: Yes; this house comes fully furbished." Marco answered.

Suddenly a blonde woman with blackish-brown eyes and a bronze-headed, and blue eyed, golden-skinned fellow appeared, and as they approached they both had open and courteous expressions upon their countenances.

Johnny suddenly sprinted headlong down the steps, causing my Daddy, Marco and I to all stare after him, all be it confused.

"What the damn hell, Janowitz! When the hell'd you get sent back from Nam?!" Johnny exclaimed as he exchanged a brotherly hug with the man, it appeared the two were friends.

"I got back from Nam late last year, after I handed leadership to your younger bro, Brady. God damn he is like you, only with blond hair." The man replied, he had a barely perceptible accent, as if he had been born overseas.

"Johnny dear, who's that man your talking to?" I asked, coming to stand beside my husband, as I did that he instinctively drew me into his side, and pressed a tender kiss on my left cheek, and responded with "That, dear one, is my best army buddy, Marc Janowitz and," He paused, realising he hadn't been introduced to the girl at Janowitz's side; "Sorry Ma'am, I am afraid you've forgotten to mention your name." He told her, courteously.

"I am Miss Maria Jocelyne Whitford, Heiress to the Whitford fortune." The girl introduced smiling with almost embarrassed pride.

"You mean to say you're related to G.C. Whitford, my Maternal Grandfather Edwin's cousin, the one who founded Whitford Brewery in 1894?" Johnny asked, now thoroughly excited, as this meant he had by chance stumbled upon a cousin that he never thought he had had.

"Yes, that was my Grandpapa, he passed away shortly before my sixteenth birthday, he told me ' _Sweetheart, you have other family. Remember that cousin I told stories of?"_ I'd nodded "Of course I remember him; you really think I'm silly?" _"No Dear, anyway Edwin married Sarah, and had four children; Mabel, Mary-Anne, Lincoln, and Marina. But Mabel and Marina had children. Though Marina only had a single child_." She finished, and then asked Johnny. "So whose son are you then?"

"I am Mabel's firstborn son, Jonathan Alex, but everyone apart from my Ma and sis calls me Johnny."

"hey dude, who's that girl who hangs like glue to your arm?" Janowitz asked, only then noticing me, peeking at him curiously from behind Johnny, as I had taken the position of conscientious observer.

"This, my good man, is my wife, the beauty Commander Richardson eluded to when he made you my successor." Johnny introduced me, and I smiled in welcome. Truly, this life was getting more interesting with each passing day.

Whew, this chapter was a long one, wasn't it :P, stay tuned for the fourth instalment.


End file.
